Action
by sweetness04fj
Summary: Fitz's opening night for his Broadway play.
1. Chapter 1

Fitz stands in his dressing room, changing into his suit for the evening. He was excited. Tonight, was the opening for the Broadway play he was starring in. He recently finished a movie in California and was glad to return to New York. Several of his cast mates from the movie, were expected to attend. He was thrilled his co-star; Olivia Pope had confirmed. He was looking forward to seeing her. He hadn't seen her since they wrapped the movie. She was very supportive of him, during filming. The movie was a romance film and they were the leading couple. The movie had several love scenes, which blurred the lines between their real feelings for each other and the character's feelings. They talked and laughed many nights in each other's trailer and hotel room. Fitz developed feelings for Olivia, but had to keep them at bay. She was in a relationship. Fitz ended his relationship at the close of the movie, due to the long distance. He was hoping it would send a message to Olivia that he was interested in her. They shared a kiss one night. It was passionate, raw and filled with desire. It wrecked him and made him want her even more. They never discussed it, only going their separate ways.

Fitz glances at his watch, realizing it was time to walk the red carpet. He was hoping to see Olivia. She was a major movie star and the reporters loved interviewing her. He greets the reporters, giving countless interviews. He acknowledges the cast mates from the movie with hugs and small talk. He searches the sea of reporters and doesn't see Olivia. Fitz sighs. The last picture is taken and he's whisked inside the theater. He glances at himself in the mirror, now transformed in the clothes of his character and walks on stage. The play was amazing and the cast receives a standing ovation. When he bows, he looks out in the audience trying to locate Olivia, but the lights are too bright. As the curtain closes he heads back to his dressing room and changes. He takes pictures with the cast mates from the movie and tells them he will meet them later for dinner. He asks Abby if she heard from Olivia and she shakes her head 'No'. His dressing room is finally empty and less chaotic. He takes a deep breath in, enjoying the moment of being back on Broadway. Fitz gathers up his things to leave. He hears the click of the door. He turns and sees Olivia standing with her back up against the door.

"I thought you stood me up." Fitz states placing his things back on the table.

"Did you really think I would miss your opening night?" Olivia asks.

Fitz shrugs. "You weren't with the cast from the movie, I figured you changed your mind."

"I told you I was coming." She states.

"What did you think of the play?" He asks.

"It was ok." Olivia replies. "One scene is questionable."

"Really?" he asks. "Which one?"

"The part where your pretending to fuck your co-star in a chair." She hisses.

He was shocked by her tone. "Liv, what are you talking about, it's just acting, you know that." Fitz responds.

"Acting my ass." Olivia snaps. "Did you forget, I've done love scenes with you, Fitz. I can tell when you're doing more than acting. Your ears turn red…your breathing hitches…and you let out this deep groan. I watched you tonight in that scene, and you did everything I just mentioned."

"Bullshit, Liv, why are you bringing this up? Are you jealous?" He shouts.

He didn't mean to yell. He wasn't sure why she was overreacting about this particular scene. Olivia opened her purse retrieving her phone. "Forget it, Fitz, let's just take a picture together, for your fans, and call it a day." Olivia responds.

Fitz smirks, "You are jealous."

"So, what, if I am jealous. You pretend to fuck her every night, Fitz." Olivia seethes. "Anyway, where's your phone?" Olivia paces around his dressing room looking for his phone. He stops her movements, pulling her into him. "It's just acting, Liv." He reassures.

They hear a knock and Olivia moves out of his embrace.

"Come in," He responds.

Melissa his co-star walks in. "Hey Fitz, we are going to Carmichael's for dinner. You wanna come?" She asks.

Olivia clears her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fitz, I didn't realize you had company. Olivia Pope it's a pleasure to meet you. I loved your last movie, especially the chemistry between you and Fitz. It was amazing to watch." Melissa states.

"The pleasure is all mine." Olivia responds extending her hand.

"Your welcome to join us, if you want" Melissa states.

"I'm only in town for a couple of hours, maybe next time" Olivia responds.

Melissa turns back to Fitz, batting her eyelids, "Yes or No?"

Fitz looks at Olivia. Her eyes piercing through him.

"Maybe tomorrow, I promised to have dinner with my cast mates from the movie." He answers quickly.

Melissa smiles, "Ok, no problem. By the way, great show tonight." Melissa hurries out of the dressing room.

Olivia huffs and moves to the door. Fitz walks up to her and blocks the door.

"Are you fucking her for real?" Olivia blurts out.

"What!" Fitz snaps.

"You heard me," Olivia fumes.

"I'm not fucking anybody, Olivia, why do you care anyway. Aren't you still with Michael?" He asks.

"We're over, it's been over." She answers.

"When did you end it?" Fitz inquires.

"It doesn't matter, just know that it's over." Olivia says. "Let's take the picture, I have a plane to catch."

He finds his phone and they stand in the mirror taking several selfies. Their last picture they stick out their tongues, taking their famous picture for their fans.

"Post it," Olivia demands, handing him the phone. Fitz places the phone back in her hand. "You know I'm no good at social media."

Olivia posts the picture on all of Fitz's social media accounts. She sends several pictures to her phone, and hands the phone back to Fitz. She picks her favorite picture and posts it to her social media accounts. She watches as the number of likes increase under the picture on Instagram and Twitter.

"Now everyone knows I was here and supported you tonight." She says.

"Thank you." Fitz states.

She hated that she acted like a jealous lover, but after seeing the scene she couldn't get the visual out of her mind. The way Melissa gyrated her hips on him, made her furious. She knew she had no right to claim him. She was going to prove to him, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Get dressed in Max's clothes." Olivia demands.

"Why?" Fitz asks.

"I want to do the scene with you." She states.

Fitz takes a deep breath, a lump forming in his throat.

"What time does the cast and crew leave?" She asks.

He looks at his watch. "In a few."

"Good. Where's the script?" She asks.

He opens his desk drawer and fishes around for his copy. He hands it to her.

"Find the part for me," She says.

Fitz moves behind Olivia, wrapping one hand around her waist, watching as she flips through the pages.

"Here it is," He says stopping the pages from flipping.

She glances over the scene, committing the words to memory. She has a photographic memory, making it very easy for her to memorize lines. She takes a second look and nods. "Make sure the stage is empty and everyone has left for the evening. I'm going out to get some tea. Meet me on the same sidewalk where the scene begins." Olivia demands.

Fitz swallows hard. Olivia opens the door and leaves. He stands in his dressing room, thoughts running through his mind. He quickly snaps out of his thoughts and walks out the dressing room. He roams the theater making sure everyone has left or is in the process of leaving. Jeff the stage handler was still cleaning and straitening up. He needed to think fast.

"Jeff, I'm going to run a few lines with Ms. Pope. Do you think we can use the stage without any interruptions?" he asks.

"Not a problem, Mr. Grant. I am finishing up here. I will make sure the area is locked. Just use the side entrance to exit and the door will lock on its own." He responds.

That was easier than expected he thought. He goes back to his dressing room, changes into his character's clothes, including his black over coat. He runs his fingers through his curls trying to bring some life to them. He takes a deep breath and leaves. Fitz checks to make sure the stage is empty and everyone is gone. He is nervous and his hand trembles a little. He walks down the long hallway on the side of the stage that opens to the outside. He places a small wooden piece at the bottom of the door to keep it from closing entirely. He walks outside, looking for Olivia.

"Looking for someone, Max." Olivia says calling him by the character's name from the play. Olivia was ready to give the performance of a lifetime. She can tell Fitz is nervous. She walks closer to him and whispers. "I had the street blocked off by my security team. No one is looking or taping. It's just us. Ready...Action."

Olivia begins to recite her lines from the play, "NBC's offering three point two and a half mil per for a package of five James Bond pictures, and I think I'm going to steal them for three point five with a third run –"

Fitz's eyes widen at the realization that she has the lines memorized. He recites his lines, moving in sync with her as if they had done it a thousand times. Fitz's hands roam her body, bringing her into him, kissing her lips passionately. She didn't miss a word as they moved into the theater, walking on the stage. Olivia moves around the stage as if she had been there before, remembering each corner she needs to stand. Fitz is impressed. He doesn't have to tell her anything. The part he has been waiting for is coming up and the thought of it, distracts him. He misses a line and she urges him to keep going. The script calls for her to hike up her dress and pretend to have sex with him in a chair. She's not going to follow the script completely. Fitz observes Olivia pulling down her thong, placing it in her hand. "Liv," Fitz calls out. "Stay in character," she quips. Fitz moves to the chair, taking off his over coat, sitting down. Olivia walks over to him, inserts her thong into his pocket. She sits on his lap, undoing his belt and the button. He looks up at her, as she continues to recite the lines from the play. His hands move to her hips, she mounts his hard length, letting it slide inside her. Fitz's head falls back in pleasure, Olivia bounces up and down on him, reciting line after line. He stills her.

"Stop," he groans.

Olivia pauses and stares at him.

"I don't want to fuck Diana from the play, I want you, Olivia." He pants.

She immediately loses her train of thought and the words she memorized vanish. Their eyes meet, soft and inviting. She notices his ears are beet red. "I've missed you," Olivia purrs. Her hips begin to move again and Fitz guides her deeper on him. He pumps…faster…harder inside her, bringing his hips off the chair, holding her lower back, so she doesn't fall. She moves with every thrust. "I've always wanted you, Olivia." Fitz groans as he empties inside her. Olivia rests her head on his shoulder. "I know," She says easing off of him. Her legs wobbly, as she tries to regain her composure. Olivia slips her thong out of his pocket, steps in it and straightens her dress. Fitz zips up his pants, moving to her. "I wish I was doing that scene with you every night." She lightly taps his shoulder and smiles. They begin to walk toward the exit.

"Dinner?" he asks.

"I have a plane to catch." Olivia responds. Fitz hits the lights on the stage. They walk out onto the busy New York street. Their black SUV's are parked and waiting for them.

"See you soon, Fitz." Olivia states.

"When is soon?" he asks.

Olivia smiles getting in the SUV, "I just bought an apartment in New York."

Fitz smiles as the SUV drives off. He glances up at the title of the play on the marquee. It was a great opening night.


	2. Action II

**This was going to be a one shot. I have another story posted and I wanted to devote my time to writing only that one. However, this came to me the other day, so here you go. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.**

Action II

Olivia sneaks in the stage door entrance, nods to some of the cast as they whiz by her. She plans on surprising Fitz. Her trip back to California took longer than expected. The time difference made it difficult for them to communicate daily. She approaches his dressing room, excitement swells inside her. She hears the play ending and the thunderous applause from the audience. She sees Jeff the stage handler. "Can you let me in?" She asks turning the knob, showing that it's locked. "Certainly, Ms. Pope," he says opening the lock. She engulfs Fitz's scent immediately and it brings her back to their last night together. She stands against the wall remembering his touch, his kiss, his words. She can hear his voice, it's deep, sexy. She plays with her necklace, anticipating his response when he sees her. The door clicks and she hears him speaking to someone, not realizing that she is there. "Just give me five minutes," he says. He closes the door, turns, notices Olivia standing against the wall. His heart stops for a second.

"Hi," she says softly, barely a whisper

"Hi," he responds.

He slowly unbuttons his shirt, changing out of his character's clothes. "Can I help?" She asks walking toward him. Her small fingers undo the buttons on his shirt. He lets out a breath, watching her intently. He slips out of his shirt, hanging it on the rack. She admires his chiseled chest and abs before he places a gray shirt over his head. He unbuckles his pants and changes into a pair of black jeans. Olivia watches, desire settles in her body, she yearns for his touch. Three knocks rap on the door. "Fitz open up," a woman's voice demands on the outside of the door. His body language shifts from calm to stiff, he walks to the door, opens it. "Fitz, I was thinking we should do something light for dinner tonight, nothing to heavy." Melissa says walking toward him. Fitz steps back, looks at Olivia. Melissa glances at Olivia, rolling her eyes, "Oh!" "I can't tonight," he says. "Yeah...ok," she says slamming the door. Olivia's eyes are locked on his, anger rushing through her body. "Explain," Olivia seethes. "There's nothing to explain. We have dinner after the show. She knows I'm unavailable." He explains.

"Clearly, she thinks otherwise," Olivia hisses. "I'm not doing this tonight. I'm tired." He states grabbing his backpack, and swinging it over his shoulders. He opens the door, leaves Olivia standing in the dressing room. Her heels click on the hard-concrete floor, following him. He tells everyone goodnight. She is sure they can sense something is wrong. "Fitz," she calls from behind him. He sighs, stops. He doesn't speak, only interlocking his hand with hers, walking them outside.

He pauses at the black SUV waiting for him, "Your apartment or mine?" He asks. "Fitz, I don't have anything at your place." Olivia states. "You don't need anything," he says, bending his head getting in the SUV. Olivia eases into the car, sitting next to him. She glances out the window as the SUV moves. His head touches the black leather headrest, his eyes close. "You can stop the jealous girlfriend act." Olivia opts to keep quiet.

"Mr. Grant, we've arrived," his driver says opening his door. Fitz steps out, rounds the vehicle, opening Olivia's door. She hesitates before getting out. "I'm not jealous Fitz. I don't like Melissa." She huffs. "You are and it's cute," he says taking her hand. They enter his apartment. He throws the backpack on the floor by the door, flicks the lights on, pinning her against the wall, kissing her, deep. She whimpers, caught off guard by his forwardness. "I've told you I only want you. She is nothing to me. We have dinner...that is all." He groans lifting her shirt over her head. "I want the dinners to stop." Olivia demands, nipping his neck. "Done," he agrees. He lifts her, knocks the lamp to the floor and places her on the table. She jumps from the sound of the lamp crashing. "Fitz," she says. "Shhhhhhhh I can get another one," he says undoing her jeans, yanking them to the floor. He tugs at her panties with one hand, she wiggles out of them. Olivia unclasps her bra, needing his touch. He sucks her nipple in between his lips, grazing it with his tongue. His fingers caress her clit…she moans, "Mmmmmmm."

Olivia leans her head back on the wall, grips the side of the table with one hand, and pushes his head down toward her center. He scoots her to the edge of the table, bends to his knees, finds her clit, rimming it with his tongue. Olivia runs her hands through his short hair, missing his long curls. He sucks, nips, and licks at her clit. Her orgasm pulsates through her body. She jerks toward him, almost losing her balance on the table. She falls to his shoulders, exhaling, trying to slow her breathing. He lifts her, moves to the couch, and settles her slowly on the sofa cushions. He unbuckles his pants, swiftly, bringing his boxer briefs down. Olivia lifts her legs, wraps them around his strong back. He pushes deep inside her. "Mine," he whispers on her lips. He moves slowly, teasing her pussy. Olivia kisses every part of his body she can reach. He plants kisses on her neck, licks at a spot before sucking in her skin, leaving a mark. He pulls out, offering her only the tip. Olivia whimpers at the release. She reaches up sucks in his nipple, knowing it's sensitive. He pounds into her, pumps deeper with each stroke. "Take it," he demands in her ear. "Deeper," Olivia cries out. "Fuck," he groans, gyrating his hips harder. She moves her hips to his rhythm, causing the friction he needs. He releases inside her, hard. He stills, her legs slide down, aching from the position. He kisses her, their tongues duel, sloppy, wet.

He hardens again, she adjusts feeling his need. He flips them over, putting her on top. She rides him, satisfaction plastered across her face, she bites her lip and sucks it in. He moans, "Ahhhhhhhh." She's wet, extremely wet from her juices and his seed. He puts his hands behind his head, watches as she enjoys him, cumming multiple times on his thick member. He feels his orgasm nearing and he lifts his hips, toying with her nipples in between his fingers. His hands grip her hips and guide them on his length. She feels his dick pulsating inside her, releasing his seed again. She clenches her pussy, feeling each vibration. His eyes close, exhaustion sets in. She falls to his chest, breathing heavily, "We need a shower."

Olivia rummages through Fitz's drawer looking for something to wear. "Need something?" He asks stepping out the bathroom. "A shirt," she states. "You look fine," he responds. "I'm naked," she says opening the next drawer. "Bottom drawer," he responds. He walks over to her, runs his hand down her back, smacks her ass. She shudders. He opens a drawer locating a pair of gray pajama pants and slips them on. "I'm hungry. I'll make us something." She says. He nods, grabs a book from his night stand. Olivia slips on a shirt, walks out the bedroom, and down the steps to the kitchen. She whips up a light meal of avocado toast and scrambled eggs. They sit and eat on the couch. "That was yummy, thanks." Fitz says. He takes both of their plates and puts them on the glass table. Fitz places his reading glasses on, picks up his book and reads a few pages. Olivia scrolls through her phone answering emails and text messages. She sighs, laying her phone on her lap. He looks up from his book, meets her eyes. "Award season is coming up," she huffs. "Ok," he says laying the book on his lap. "I hate having to pick out a dress, wearing makeup, and doing my hair. It's so much preparation for one night." She states. "You can decide not to attend," he says leaning up taking her foot in his hands, massaging it. "I like going, it's everything that goes into it that I don't like. I'd rather sit on the couch in my yoga pants eating popcorn." She explains. He chuckles. "You have a great team, Liv. They'll make it easy. They always do."

"I wish you were coming with me." She says. "Are you ready for that?" He asks. "Ready for what?" She asks. "Walking the red carpet with me?" he asks. She ponders his statement. She's silent for a while, thinking. "You don't have to answer tonight but think about it. We should talk to our PR teams before we do it." He says. "Is this a relationship? Are we together?" she asks, softly. "Is that what you want?" he asks rubbing his hand up her ankle. "Yes, Fitz." She answers. She knows she wants him. There is no doubt in her mind. "Do you want to be with me?" She asks. His eyes are a deep blue, piercing through her, making her weak. "I want you. I want us. I've wanted you for a long time, Olivia." He responds. Olivia swallows hard at his declaration. "I'll do award season alone. Let's talk to our PR team and determine the best way to introduce our relationship. Is that ok? She asks. "It's fine. You know where I'll be for the next three months." He says. "I have some projects I'm working on, so I'll be back and forth." She says. "We'll make it work, Liv." He yawns. "Tired," she asks. He stands and stretches, "Yes." He extends his hand to her. She takes it. They walk upstairs settling in his king size bed. He pulls her closer to him, she nuzzles into his soft skin. Her mind races as her eyes close. He kisses her on the top of her head. He knows she is thinking about their conversation. "Don't over think it, Liv," he whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

Action III

Fitz quickly pecks Olivia's lips, "Liv, I'll see you after the show."

"Break a leg," she states, as he hurries out the door. Olivia looks for a piece of paper in one of the drawers in his dressing room. She finds a blank white card and writes a note to Fitz:

**Thank you for being my person. I am so happy for you!**

**Love always, **

**Olivia**

She kisses the card, leaving an imprint of her red lips. She finds tape and seals it on the mirror. She hopes Fitz sees it when he returns. She grabs her purse and walks toward the door. It opens. She steps back, avoiding the door from hitting her. It's Melissa.

Melissa strolls in, unaware Olivia is on the other side of the door. She jumps when she notices Olivia, "I was looking for Fitz."

Olivia glances at her watch, "He's getting ready for the show, shouldn't you be doing the same."

Melissa rolls her eyes, crosses her arms across her chest, "I know when to go on stage, I don't need you to direct me."

Olivia counts to three in her head, trying to calm her anger, "Here's the thing Melissa, whatever fantasy you have in your head about you and Fitz, get rid of it! Fitzgerald Grant is mine and he is…unavailable."

Melissa looks Olivia up and down, sucks in her teeth, "We were fine until you showed up."

Olivia laughs, "There was never anything going on between the two of you."

Melissa steps closer to Olivia, waving her finger close to Olivia's face. "We had dinner every night after the show. There was definitely something going on."

Olivia steps back on her heels, "How many times did Fitz talk about me?"

Melissa pauses, thinks, and realizes their conversations were mostly about Olivia. "So, what!" She booms.

"Exactly, more than once, correct?" Olivia asks.

"I will go to the press and inform them about your so-called relationship. I will lie and say that you and Fitz were fooling around while you were with Michael." Melissa seethes.

"What!" Olivia shouts.

"I know how private you are Olivia. I could sell this story so fast, you wouldn't have a chance to spin it." Melissa smirks.

Olivia stops, attempts to control her breathing. She uses the name of the only person who will shut Melissa down. "Do you know who my father is?"

"Yes, Nathaniel Pope." Melissa answers.

"Hollywood's famous director and producer. Don't you want to act in movies and tv shows?" Olivia asks.

Melissa places her hands on her hips, "Yeah."

"Ding...Ding...Ding. If you sell this story to the press, you will never work a day in Hollywood. I will make sure of it." Olivia states.

"Are you threatening me Olivia?" Melissa asks.

"I'm not threatening you, I'm making a promise." Olivia declares.

Melissa lowers her voice, "You wouldn't do that, Olivia."

Olivia pulls out her cell phone, dials her father's number, and puts the call on speaker.

"Hey Livvie are you back in California?" Nathanial asks.

"Hey dad, how are you? I'm still in NY." Olivia answers.

"How is Fitzgerald?" He asks.

Olivia smirks at Melissa, "He's wonderful, but you know there is something I need to discuss with you."

Melissa's eyes widen.

"Go ahead," he says.

"Can you give me a second, dad?" She puts him on mute, holds up her phone. "Your choice, Melissa."

"Fine! I won't say anything. I'll leave Fitz alone." Melissa huffs, backing up.

Olivia opens the door, "Maybe I'll cast you as an extra in my next movie. It's been a pleasure, Melissa." Olivia slams the door.

Melissa kicks the bottom of the door, "I'll leave him alone for now."

Olivia hears her father calling for her on the phone, "Olivia, you there?"

Olivia takes him off mute, "Sorry, dad."

"You know I'm a very busy man, Olivia. I don't have time to be on hold. What did you need to discuss?" Nathanial asks.

She changes the subject, "Fitz and I want to go public with our relationship."

"Don't you think that's risky, Olivia." He states.

"Not at all. It depends on how we do it. We're meeting with our PR team tomorrow." She explains.

"Let me know what happens at the meeting. The announcement of your relationship with Fitz needs to be handled with care. There can't be any hiccups, Olivia. Your career is on the line. Have the PR team send me the specifics at the end of the meeting." He demands.

"Will do. Miss you…love you." Olivia says.

"Love you, gotta run," Nathaniel says, ending the call.

Olivia smiles at her accomplishment of getting rid of Melissa. Olivia walks out the dressing room, peeks from behind the stage, and watches the show for a little while. She smiles, watching Fitz perform on stage. He's a natural. She walks out the back entrance, slides in the seat of the black SUV.

She meets up with James, Cindy, and Reese at Carmine's restaurant. They are her glam squad. James has been styling her since she started her career. He was the first person she hired as part of her team. James introduced her to Cindy and Reese. She loved their work with other actresses and hired them immediately. They are in NY for a movie premiere event, so it was perfect timing to meet about award season. "Olivia," they chime in unison, when she arrives at the table, hugging her before she sits down. They show her countless pictures of dresses, hair styles and makeup options for award season. She picks a few options she likes and asks her stylist to bring the dresses to her apartment when they come in. She doesn't need any trial runs with her makeup and hair.

"Can I be honest?" Olivia sips her water, twirling the lemon with her straw.

"Sure," Cindy leans back in her chair.

Olivia sighs, "I'm not excited about award season this year."

"You love award season. Is it because of the breakup with Michael?" Amber asks, biting a piece of bread.

"It has nothing to do with Michael. I'm not in the mood this year. I have a lot going on." Olivia answers.

"Olivia Pope that is no excuse, you always have a lot going on. What's the real reason. Spill the tea." James demands.

"Honestly, I came to New York to be with Fitz. Now that we are a couple, I really want to walk the red carpet with him. However, that's not possible right now. We haven't told anyone about the relationship, including Michael." Olivia states.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Reese says, pumping her fist in the air.

"Wait…what." Olivia responds.

"I'm glad the chase is over." James states.

"How did you know Fitz wanted to be with me?" Olivia asks.

"Girl, a blind man could see that Fitzgerald Grant wanted Olivia Pope. The interviews, the kissing and sex scenes from the movie, the pictures in the magazine. Chile bye." James chuckles.

"Olivia we've known for a while." Cindy admits.

Olivia giggles, "This is news to me."

Reese smiles, dipping a piece of bread in the red sauce on her plate, "Fitz wanted you before the movie role. I remember your first play on Broadway. He came to your show 10 times. Who does that? Only a man in love."

Cindy interjects, "Don't forget your birthday. He flew halfway across the world just to see you. We had to keep Michael busy, so he wouldn't run into the two of you."

Olivia was speechless. She had no idea her glam squad knew about Fitz's feelings for her. Olivia could tell Fitz was falling for her during the filming of the movie. She never acted on them because of her relationship with Michael. She pushed away the feelings, trying to spend more time with Michael. After the kiss with Fitz, she felt horrible. She was grateful they never discussed it. "We've kissed before," Olivia admits.

"Oh, we thought you did way more than kiss. The way he held you during those love scenes, we swore you and him were sleeping together." James states, sipping his water.

"I would never have done that to Michael. The kiss just happened one night in my trailer when we were going over lines. We never talked about it. I never told Michael about the kiss." Olivia explains.

"Can I ask one question?" Cindy asks.

"During the love scenes, did he ever get aroused? Cause I've seen Fitz in jeans and…" Reese states.

Olivia interrupts, "He's very professional. Stop looking at his…"

James interjects, and rolls his eyes at Reese, "It's been a long time coming, sis."

"When are you making the announcement?" Cindy asks.

"We're meeting with the PR team tomorrow to discuss it." Olivia says, finishing her last bite of food.

"We're thrilled for you, Olivia. You finally got your man!" Reese laughs, raises her glass. They clink their glasses together for a toast.

X

The play ends. Fitz enters his dressing room to change. There was a difference in Melissa's behavior during the performance. Maybe she wasn't having a good day he thought. He notices the note from Olivia on his dressing room mirror. He runs his hand over it. "She's mine, finally." he whispers. Fitz changes, prepares to leave. Cyrus, the director of the play, opens the door and enters his dressing room.

"Cyrus so good to see you," Fitz says, changing out of his shirt.

"Melissa resigned." Cyrus blurts out, taking a seat on the black leather couch.

"What...why?" Fitz inquires.

"I have no idea that's why I'm here. Did you have anything to do with this?" Cyrus asks.

"No," Fitz responds.

"What about your girlfriend, Olivia? You had dinner with Melissa every night. Did she mention she planned on leaving the play? She was fine yesterday. Tonight, she resigns? I find that odd." Cyrus states.

"Cyrus, I had nothing to do with this. Melissa and I had dinner after the show as two professional colleagues, that's it. There was nothing between us. Use her understudy. She isn't the reason people are filling the seats...I am. She can be replaced. Don't bring up Olivia. I'm sure she had nothing to do with this." He seethes.

"Talk to Olivia. I think there is more to this story and she had something to do with Melissa leaving." Cyrus suggests.

Fitz throws his book bag over his shoulder, ignoring Cyrus' last comment. He walks past Cyrus. "Have a good night!"

X

Olivia unpacks her duffle bag at Fitz's apartment. She places her favorite things all around his apartment. She falls on the bed, smiles. This is what she always wanted. To feel safe, loved. She orders Thai food and has it delivered for when Fitz arrives. She checks the clock on the kitchen wall. The play should be ending soon. Fitz signs autographs for fans, then comes straight home. She pours a glass of red wine and sits at the kitchen counter, sifting through a magazine…waiting. The door opens and she immediately smells him, his cologne is invigorating, it tickles her nose. She hurries from the stool at the kitchen counter, greets him with a soft kiss to his lips. She grabs his hand, pulls him toward the kitchen. "I have food."

She observes his body language as he eats. Something is wrong, off with him. "I spoke to my dad today," Olivia tries to gage his mood.

"Oh yeah, how's he doing?" He asks, poking his fork around on his plate.

"He's doing well. I told him we want to officially announce our relationship to the public." She takes a sip of wine.

He dips his fork in the food, "What did he say?"

"He's supportive with some caution." She answers.

He can't hold it anymore and he wants to know. "Melissa resigned tonight."

"Shit!" Olivia whispers under her breath. Fitz watches her intently.

"I spoke to her earlier," she admits.

He puts his fork down, sits back in the chair, and waits for her response.

"She threatened to expose our relationship!" Olivia quips.

"When did you see her?" He asks calmly.

"She was looking for you before the show. I was in your dressing room. She was rude and nasty. I threatened to ruin her career by telling my father." Olivia explains.

"This isn't high school, Olivia. You can't threaten someone's livelihood by using your father as a pawn. Your interfering with my career!" He shouts.

She pauses, swallows hard, and tries to calm the anger that is boiling inside her. It doesn't work, she explodes. "Fuck you, Fitz." She stands, walks out of the kitchen, stomping upstairs. She throws her stuff back in the duffle bag, paces around the bedroom, and curses at the air. Fitz walks in, stands by the door with his hands in his pocket. He knows he messed up. His words were harsh.

She walks toward him, waves her finger in his face, "If you want to fuck Melissa…go do it. Stop pretending you want to be with me." She growls. He watches as she flings the drawers open, throws clothes in her bag.

"I don't want Melissa. You know that, Olivia. I could have handled things on my own. I didn't need you to step in." He states.

"That's where you're wrong, Fitz. It wasn't my plan to discuss anything with Melissa. She came at me, threatening to lie to the paparazzi about our relationship. She planned on making up a story about us fooling around, while I was with Michael. You know I have a very upstanding image. I can't risk her lying about me. What part are you missing?" She asks, walking in the bathroom. She grabs her shower gel and makeup, throws it in the bag.

"Stop packing," he says in a calm tone. She ignores him. "Stop packing," he repeats, raising his voice a little. She rolls her eyes, walks in the closet, and yanks her dress off the rack. She throws it in the bag. "STOP PACKING," he yells. She pauses, and stares at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of interfering with Melissa." Fitz explains.

He's sincere she can tell by his soft blue eyes. Tears prick at the side of her eyes. She dabs the corner of her eyes, so the tears don't fall. Fitz is quiet, and listens as she calms her breathing. She places her palms tightly around the handles on the bag and speaks softly, "Fitz, I don't want things to be this difficult. I had a tumultuous relationship with Michael. He was an alcoholic. I sobered him up and made him function for the red-carpet appearances. I made it look real and it wasn't. For years, I pretended to love him. I kept asking him why wasn't I good enough. I finally made him choose between the alcohol or me. He picked the alcohol." She states. Tears stream down her face. He walks toward her. She pushes her hands in front of her, stops him, "Don't." He stands in front of her with his hands in his pocket, trying not to touch her. He had no clue about Michael. She never discussed her relationship with him. She made it appear the relationship was fine. Whenever Michael visited the movie set, she seemed happy.

"Olivia, I had no idea about Michael. I don't want this relationship to be difficult for you. Loving you is the easiest thing I can do." He says.

"I don't want to hide our relationship Fitz. I'm done with the good girl image in Hollywood. If being with you wrecks my career, then so be it. I have to take a risk for once in my life. I love you. I'm in love with you." She declares.

He gathers her in his arms. She feels like putty, crying on his shoulder. "I love you too. I've always loved you." He whispers in her ear. She's waited a long time to hear those three words from Fitz. She hugs him tighter, resting her head on his chest. His shirt is wet from her tears. She runs her fingers over the wet spot. Olivia slowly wipes her face, steps out of his embrace, "I didn't mean to break down like that. I haven't talked about the truth of my relationship with Michael in a long time."

"It's fine," he assures. He begins to unpack the things she put in the duffle bag. "Where did you have this?" he asks, holding up a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"This drawer," she points.

"Nice dress," he says, taking it to the closet. He takes her shower gel, toothbrush and makeup, places it back in the bathroom. He tosses the bag to the floor. He sits on the bed, brings her between his legs, gazes up at her. "I am your person, Olivia. This relationship will work." He states.

She smiles and realizes he read her note.

X

Tina flops down on the black leather seat inside the conference room. She brushes her gold hair with her fingers, patting it down from the wind of New York City. Tina is Olivia's public relations director. She has managed her career since the beginning. She runs a tight ship when it comes to Olivia's career. She carefully selects each person who works around Olivia. They are vetted and must sign a non-disclosure agreement about not discussing Olivia's personal life. The only person she was unable to keep from Olivia was Michael. He was introduced to Olivia by a mutual friend. He was an upcoming actor and Olivia fell head over heels in love with him.

Olivia had a strong friendship with Fitz for years and Tina knew Fitz wanted more than a friendship. She tried on several occasions to sway Olivia toward Fitz, but she refused and hung on to her relationship with Michael. Once Olivia accepted the movie role with Fitz, Tina knew this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. Each day she saw Olivia falling in love with Fitz. She watched their chemistry on set and waited patiently for Fitz to make his move. She could tell Olivia was drifting toward Fitz and becoming tired of babysitting Michael and his alcohol addiction. At the end of the movie, Michael went on a binge with drinking and Olivia gave him an ultimatum between her or the alcohol. He chose the alcohol and she ended the relationship for good. When Tina received the tickets for Fitz's play, she begged Olivia to attend. Olivia was in a funk from the break up and she needed something to take her mind off of Michael. Tina also knew the play had a sexy scene that would ignite the fire Olivia had for Fitz. It was the perfect set up and it worked.

Tina glances across the table at Lindsey. "Do you know why we're here?"

"No clue. Fitz called and told me to meet him here." Lindsey responds.

"Well, where are they?" Tina asks.

Lindsey shrugs and returns to her phone.

"This is it," Olivia says. She steps off the elevator, hesitates as the door closes. Fitz turns to face her. "We can cancel and go back to the apartment." She shakes off her nerves, "No, we're doing this." Fitz nods and motions her toward the conference room. He intertwines his hand with hers.

Tina looks up from her phone and smiles, "Oh! This is why we're here."

Fitz pulls out the black rolling leather chair for Olivia. She drops her blue Prada purse on the table. Fitz takes the seat next to her. He places his hand on top of Olivia's, brings their clasped hands to his mouth and kisses the back of it, "I think you know why we're here."

"Now we do," Lindsey chimes.

"Are you and Fitz?" Tina asks.

Olivia interjects, "Together. We are."

Lindsey glances at Olivia and notices a bright smile across her face. Lindsey is Fitz's public relations director. She's known for years the deep desire Fitz has for Olivia.

"So, what do you need from us?" Lindsey asks.

Fitz gazes at Olivia, "We want to announce our relationship to our fans and the public."

Tina opens her notebook and writes a few things down…_How, when, where._

"What is the time frame?" Lindsey asks.

"After award season," Olivia states.

Lindsey and Tina grab their phones off the table, looking up dates on their calendar. "Ok, award season ends in June with the Tony awards. Fitz are you attending?" Lindsey asks.

"I have to be there," Fitz states.

"Is that to soon?" Tina asks.

"No. I'm doing the other shows alone," Olivia answers.

"Ok. Any plans on how you want to tell your fans or the public?" Lindsey questions.

"Do you want a sit-down interview or just confirm it with a magazine article?" Tina asks.

"No idea. Whatever works best and has less of a negative impact." Fitz states.

"We can have you post pictures on social media. This will create excitement and speculation." Tina states.

"Will you be able to see each other before the Tony awards?" Tina asks.

"Not publicly. Liv has some things she needs to finalize in California." Fitz states.

"I will be back and forth from NY and California." Olivia responds.

"Liv you're comfortable with social media. Fitz what about you?" Tina asks.

"Social media is not my strongest skill," Fitz a.

"Fitz, we can get your assistant to help." Lindsey states.

"Do you want a sit-down interview?" Tina asks.

Olivia smiles, "Only if Robin Roberts or Oprah can do it."

Lindsey writes the two names in her notebook.

"I can reach out to their people." Tina states.

"Do you think your father and mother will want to be a part of the interview. They are Hollywood royalty and everyone will want to know their response." Lindsey states.

"My dad is supportive of the relationship, I'm not sure if he wants to be interviewed." Olivia explains.

"I'll reach out to him," Tina states.

Olivia's hand begins to sweat under the table. She rubs it profusely on her jeans. She tries to calm her nerves. Fitz can feel her other hand shaking in his hand. He turns and whispers, "Are you ok?"

"I just need some water," she states.

He reaches on the table for the pitcher of water and pours her a glass. He sets it in front of her. Olivia takes small sips.

"Let's drop clues on social media, show a little bit of flirting at the Tony awards, and then proceed with the interview." Tina states.

"Ok," Olivia and Fitz agree in unison.

Tina stands from the table, "We have our marching orders."

Lindsey closes her notebook, "We will work together to get it done."

"Please send everything to my dad." Olivia states.

They nod.

Lindsey smiles at Fitz, "By the way, we're happy this chapter is finally starting." Lindsey and Tina exit and arrange times to meet.

Fitz turns to Olivia. "Are you ok with all of this? You were shaking a few minutes ago."

"I'm fine Fitz. It was just a little anxiety." Olivia declares. She stands from the table, takes out her phone, and snaps a photo of the view from the window. It's a picture of the NYC skyline. She posts it on her Instagram.

So excited about my new adventure. Can't wait to share with all of you. #Happy. #Blessed.

She shows Fitz the post. He smiles, "We're in this together."

Olivia pecks his lips, "We're in this together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Fitz, are you ready?" Olivia calls from her bedroom.

"Olivia, I've been ready and waiting for the last 30 minutes," Fitz states, guzzling down the last drop of his scotch.

Olivia's bedroom is set up like a small salon. James steams her Prada pink gown, pressing the wrinkles out. Reese finishes the last touches to her makeup. The manicurist is painting her nails and feet. Cindy styles her hair, wrapping her tresses in an updo hair style. She clasps the strap on her green heels and rushes from the bedroom when they finish.

Her heels click on the marble floor of her apartment. "Ok all done," she twirls in front of Fitz.

"Grace personified," he states, wrapping her in his arms.

"No kissing...lipstick," she states, points to her lips.

He chuckles. "Ok, but later tonight, I'm going to hike this dress up and not give a damn about lipstick."

Olivia blushes, "Come on, sexy."

They rush out the back entrance of her apartment building. The limos are waiting to take them to the Tony award show. "One minute," Fitz calls out. Olivia pauses. She remembers the famous words he uttered in the movie. She turns and walks toward him, reaches for his hands, wraps them around her waist. She's careful not to lay her head on his crisp white shirt, she looks into his baby blue eyes, "I love you."

He smiles, "Love you more."

"I know this is a lot, Fitz." Olivia states.

"I can handle it." He reassures.

She trails her hand over his cheek, "We should go."

They step toward their separate black stretch limos. Two black limos wait at the front entrance of the apartment building as a decoy for the paparazzi. Photographers wait with cameras in hand, ready to snap pictures of Olivia as she leaves the building. She informed Tina she didn't want to do a lot of press for the Tony awards. This was the only show she was attending with Fitz. She wanted the night to be simple.

"I'll be five cars behind you," she states, easing inside the limo. He nods and dips his head low, entering his limo.

He doesn't understand the reasoning for all of the semantics. They can't arrive together. They must keep several feet away from each other. No touching. He was reminded of all of this from Lindsey. He will be glad when they announce their relationship and they can finally be free. Fitz sighs when the limo stops. The driver opens the door. He steps out, buttons his tux. The cameras immediately start flashing. He blinks several times adjusting his eyes to the bright lights. Here we go he whispers to himself. He glances down the row of limos and sees Olivia's limo pull up. She steps out, flashes a simple wave to him with a broad smile.

Olivia's a pro. She loves award shows. She hoists up her long flowing pink dress and steps on the red carpet. She poses for a few pictures. She stops at several of the entertainment news reporters and answers questions.

"Your movie husband, Fitzgerald Grant is a few feet away. He's looking very dapper. Have you seen him this evening?" Jenna from Entertainment Weekly asks.

Olivia smiles, "I haven't seen him yet." She glances to the left. He's deep in an interview. "Wow," her lips form. She acts like she hasn't just left him a few minutes ago.

"Handsome…right?" Jenna asks, knocking Olivia out of her trance.

"Yes, very handsome." Olivia states.

She whizzes past the next couple of reporters, stops briefly for more pictures and quick interviews. She knows the reporters she needs to speak to. They are her favorite. They respect her private life and don't ask questions that will lead to suspicions. Fitz notices Olivia deep in an interview, he steps next to her. His hand slightly wraps around her waist. He's done pretending for the night. "What are you doing?" She asks in a low tone, still smiling.

"Go with it," He states.

The interviewer eyes his arm and smiles, "Will there be a sequel to the movie, 'Love on the Horizon?'

"I hope so. I would love to make another movie with Olivia." Fitz interjects.

His hand is still around her waist. She feels her anxiety beginning to rise.

"What about you, Olivia?" The interviewer asks.

"Yes, I would love to work with Fitz again. He's an amazing actor." Olivia states.

"Your chemistry in the movie was amazing. Honestly, it was smoking hot. It would be great to see that again." They offer a soft smile.

His arm drops from her waist, he reaches out his hand to help her up the red carpeted steps. When they reach the top of the steps, he intertwines his fingers with hers.

Olivia turns to him, "Fitz we can't do this. You can't hold my hand in public."

"Olivia why are you nervous? We're fine." Fitz states.

"We talked about waiting. We need to follow the recommendations from our PR team." Olivia reminds him.

Fitz sighs, releasing his hand from hers. "I've waited so long for you. I hate this, all of it, Olivia."

"Fitz, please. Let's just stick to the plan…ok?" Olivia asks. He agrees. He doesn't want to push her.

The Tony award show starts and they sit through countless awards before it's finally Fitz's turn to announce the next award. He walks to the back of the stage during a commercial break. Olivia follows him to the waiting room. She straightens his bow tie, glances up into his blue eyes. He looks down at her brown doe eyes, "I wish I could kiss you."

"Soon," Olivia responds, finishing his bow tie.

"Hi Olivia," she hears a familiar voice. Her body stiffens. Fitz focuses his eyes on the figure moving toward them.

"Hi Michael," Olivia responds. She stands closer to Fitz, wishing she could hold onto his hand. She needs his support right now. She feels faint.

"How are you?" Michael asks.

"I'm ok and you?" She utters.

"Better," he states.

Fitz wraps his arm around Olivia's waist and she squirms a little from his touch. "I could use some water." Olivia asks, looking up at Fitz.

Fitz offers a slight smile. He doesn't want to leave her with Michael. Why is he here? Fitz questions in his mind. He is a D-list actor and not up for an award. He knows he is here to see Olivia. He can feel himself getting angry. He grabs the water from the table, untwists the cap, bringing the bottle to Olivia. "Thank you," she states.

Olivia's anxiety surges, her hands become sweaty and her throat feels like it's going to close. She drinks the water slowly. Sip after sip.

"Are you doing another movie together?" Michael asks. Michael is unsure what is going on between Fitz and Olivia. He watched Olivia fixing Fitz's bowtie and it made him sick to his stomach. She appeared mesmerized by Fitz. They seem very comfortable and cozy with each other, more than co-workers. A little to close for his liking.

"Are you getting an award?" Fitz asks, trying to strike up conversation. He already knows the answer is no.

"Oh, no, I wanted to see Olivia." Michael admits.

"I see,"

"Can I talk to you, Olivia?" Michael asks. Olivia turns to Fitz, unsure of what to say to Michael.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Fitz asks.

Olivia nods yes.

"I'll be over here, if you need me." Fitz states. He walks to the blue velvet couch, takes a seat, and watches the rest of the show on the monitor, but keeping an eye on Olivia.

Michael immediately begins to speak as soon as Fitz leaves, "I'm much better Olivia. I've stopped drinking. I started going to the AA meetings you recommended. I haven't had a drink in months. I have a sponsor and I am working on my sobriety. I didn't sell the house. I want you to come back home." Michael reaches out his hand, attempts to touch her. She takes two steps back. She looks around the room for Fitz, desperately needing him at this moment. His eyes are glued on her. "I want you back. I still love you. I know I messed up but let me fix it. I was such a fool. I'm so sorry, Livvie. I'm ready to work on the baby you wanted. Remember Livvie."

Olivia's breathing quickens, the room starts to spin. She looks for Fitz, again. He's already on his feet, catching her as she feels herself faint. He brings her to the couch, sits her down.

"Liv are you ok?" Michael rushes over to her.

"I got her," Fitz states, pushes his hand in front of Michael, daring him to touch her.

"She's my woman...I got her," Michael demands.

"Don't touch her," Fitz states, ignores Michael, cradling Olivia in his arms. Her eyes flutter open and she glances at a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Fitz," she whispers.

"I'm here Liv. You fainted." He states.

The producer walks over to Fitz and lets him know its time to present his award.

"Fitz, I'm ok…go." He doesn't want to leave her with Michael. "Fuck," he whispers under his breath. "I'll be right back," He eases off the couch, rushes to the stage to present his award.

Her mouth feels dry even after all the water she just drunk. She finds her voice, "Michael I'm happy for you. I really am. I'm glad you're finally getting the help you need."

"I am better, Olivia. That's what you wanted. Come home." He states. His hand rests on hers. She lets it stay there. Fitz watches the exchange from the entrance. Olivia glances up and catches his eye. She quickly removes her hand. Fitz walks over to her, stands in front of Michael. He extends his hand to Olivia, helps her off the couch. "Are you ready?" Fitz asks.

"Give me time to process everything Michael." Olivia states.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow." He states.

Fitz turns and looks at Olivia, waiting to hear her response. "I need to look at my schedule." She answers. He's shocked at her response.

"Ok," Michael responds.

The award show ends. Fitz swiftly moves them through the crowd to the outside. They reach his limo. "Get in," he quips.

"What's wrong?" she asks, easing into the limo.

Fitz drops his head in his hands, "You're not over him, Olivia."

"Yes I am. He's sober, Fitz. I was being nice to him." Olivia explains.

"Does it look like I care that he's sober?" Fitz snaps.

"Fitz you're not being fair." Olivia states, resting her head back on the soft leather seat.

"Did you tell him you're in a relationship with me?" He asks.

"I didn't. I will, tomorrow at dinner." She states.

"Dinner?" He shakes his head, unloosens his bowtie, snatching it from around his neck.

"Fitz, you're blowing this way out of proportion. Please, calm down." Olivia states.

"Calm down. I am calm, Olivia." He states.

"I was with Michael for five years. I need closure." She whispers.

The limo stops and the driver opens the door on Olivia's side. He rounds the corner to Fitz's side. He doesn't get out. Olivia bends her head down. "Fitz, please."

"I'll be back. I need a minute." He states.

She doesn't push him. She lifts her head from the door. She blinks back the tears that start to form at her eyes.

X

Olivia undresses. She hangs the dress inside the garment bag and places it on the rack in her closet. She takes a hot shower and slips on her cream-colored night gown. She glances at her phone to see if Fitz called or texted. Nothing. She pours a glass of red wine, swirls the liquid in the glass, before bringing it to her lips. She hums her favorite song and walks to her balcony. She takes a seat, softly singing the words to 'If this world were mine.' She watches the street lights below her flicker from red, to yellow, to green. One of the reasons she bought this apartment was because of the balcony. She needed a place where she could go and unwind. She could tell it was getting late, the traffic slowed and the number of cars lessened. She still hadn't heard from Fitz.

The glass door slides open. She looks up at him, before glancing back at her wine glass. Fitz walks to the railing, leans his elbows on it. He can't look at her. His thoughts are racing. They have been ever since he saw Olivia's hand placed on Michaels. "When did the anxiety start?"

"Two years into my relationship with Michael. When he started drinking heavily. I had to cover up his drinking. I was always anxious about someone finding out and it wrecking my career." Olivia explains.

Fitz swallows the lump that is forming in his throat. "Are you getting help for it?"

"Therapy once a week. I've been off medication for two years. My anxiety is at its worst when I'm under extreme stress." She explains.

"Tonight, what triggered it?" He asks, unsure if he really wants to know.

She walks to him, stands next to him, rests her head on his arm. "He brought up the baby."

He quickly turns to her, "Were you…"

Olivia cuts him off, "No, I wasn't pregnant, but we were trying. I wanted a baby, Fitz. He started drinking more and more when it didn't happen right away. I refused to get pregnant while he was drinking heavily. I thought it was me, so I went and got checked, but everything was fine. When I told him, he blew up at me. He dangled the fact that I wanted a baby the entire relationship. He would get sober and promise he was done drinking. I would be happy for a while because I thought we could start trying again and then he would start right back drinking. Her speech is slow, "He knew that was the one thing I wanted. I was stupid for staying but I believed the promises he made to me."

"Do you still want a baby?" Fitz asks.

Olivia shrugs.

Sadness washes over him. He would love to have a baby with her. He closes his eyes for a minute and visualizes Olivia cradling a baby in her arms. Their baby. He smiles.

She glances at him as his eyes open, "What are you thinking about?"

He reaches out for her hand. She takes it, squeezes it. "The future," he says.

"Come with me to meet Michael?" She asks. His eyes widen. "I'll tell him about us. You should be there."

"Ok," Fitz agrees.

He steps behind her, nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck. "I can get jealous at times. I'm sorry about earlier. I went to my apartment to calm down."

She needs him. She wants him desperately, "Make love to me, Fitz." She whispers.

He steps back, trails his fingers down her arm until they reach her fingers, he interlocks his hand with hers, slightly pulls her toward the bedroom. "No, here." She states.

"Here?" He questions.

She shakes her head up and down signaling yes. He moves behind her again, slowly lifting her gown. He stops before her gown completely exposes her. "Liv, I think we should go inside." He responds. "I want to stay here." She answers. He lifts her gown higher, unbuckles his belt. His tuxedo pants drop to the ground. He lowers his boxer briefs. He dips his fingers around to the front of her pussy, toying with her clit. Olivia jolts forward on the railing. He slips two fingers inside, feeling the juices form around her swollen clit. He peppers her neck with soft kisses. Olivia bends more on the railing, arching her back, pushing her ass into his crotch. She looks back at him… "Please," she begs. He lines his dick with her center, enters her, slowly. Olivia moans at the contact. He strokes her, widening her. She's tight. He pushes further inside her pussy, until it swallows him whole. He stills for a moment as she adjusts to the sensation. "Please, move." She cries out. He pushes in and out, stroke after stroke. Slow. Fast. Olivia moans with each thrust. She moves in sync to his rhythm. She grips the railing of the balcony when her orgasm hits. He reaches his hand in front of her, caresses her breasts, pinches each nipple. Olivia whimpers a soft cry. "You're so wet," Fitz moans against her neck. "You make me wet." She whispers. He thrusts faster, watches as his dick slides in and out of her pussy. He feels the sensation as his balls tighten, her pussy clenches, and he explodes deep inside her.

She lifts from the railing, nuzzling against him. He's still hard. She turns and pushes him down in the chair. She centers herself over his erect member, she eases down. Fitz leans his head back, "Fuck," He groans. Olivia gyrates her hips on him as if she is dancing. She squeezes her breast together, flicking her nipples between her fingers. Fitz swats her hands away and takes over. She lets out a loud whimper, bends over, allowing her hands to touch the ground. Fitz watches her ass lift up and down on him. He smacks her right ass cheek, causing Olivia to cry out. He does the same to the other side. He lifts off the seat, pumps into her with a forceful speed, she convulses in his arms from her orgasm. The sound of his balls smacking against her skin, sends him over the edge. He explodes, pressing deep inside her. Olivia leans back on his chest, until her breathing stills, she stands, feeling his seed trickle down her leg. Her gown falls and covers her body. He takes his boxer briefs and wipes up her leg, "I'll be back," He hurries inside the apartment, slips on a new pair of boxer briefs. Olivia is leaning on the balcony when he returns. She pushes off and sits on his lap. She reaches over on the table for her wine glass and takes a sip. "I love you, Fitzgerald Grant. There is no one else who has my heart."

He listens, responds, "Love you more."

X

They stay in bed most of the morning, kissing, nipping, touching. They finally emerge from the bedroom, eating a light lunch and watching a movie. They take a short nap before getting dressed for the dinner with Michael. Olivia chooses a simple black dress with a pair of black stiletto heels. Her hair is still curly from her shower with Fitz. Fitz wears a baby blue polo shirt with a pair of navy blue slacks. "You look beautiful," Fitz says. "Thank you," Olivia responds. They exit the apartment and head to the black SUV that is waiting for them. Olivia is silent. She holds Fitz's hand throughout the ride. He brings her hand to his lips, kisses it, right before the limo stops. The driver opens the door and they exit the vehicle. Olivia takes a deep breath, pats down her dress. Fitz senses Olivia needs something to hold onto, he interlocks his hand with hers.

Olivia immediately spots Michael sitting at a table in the back. Michael stands when he sees her. He pulls her in for a hug, attempting to kiss her right cheek. Olivia leans her head back, breaks from his embrace. Fitz watches Olivia intently. He pulls Olivia's chair from underneath the table, gliding his arms down hers as she takes a seat. Fitz takes the seat next to her, places his hand on her leg to comfort her. Michael glances between the both of them, "Why is he here?"

"Michael, I'm in a relationship with Fitz," Olivia confesses.

He sits up in his chair, places his elbows on the table, "What type of relationship?"

Olivia sighs, "Michael, we're not getting back together. I'm in love with Fitz."

"Oh really," he chuckles, eases back in his chair, stroking his chin.

"I wanted you to hear it from me," Olivia explains.

"Motherfucker," he snarls, glances at Fitz.

Olivia shifts uncomfortably in her chair, Fitz reaches for her hand on the table, his blood is boiling and he is ready to reach over the table and punch the shit out of Michael. "I'm happy, Michael." She says.

Michael bangs on the table, the glasses shake, making a clinking sound. "I knew there was something going on between the two of you. Every time I came to the movie set, he was around you, sniffing like a lost dog. I should have known. I should have told Olivia to leave that movie. She would have done it."

"Nothing ever happened on the set of the movie, Michael." Olivia states.

"Michael, look, we came here as a courtesy. Olivia wanted to tell you in person about us. She respected her relationship when she was with you." Fitz interjects.

"Don't say shit to me," Michael snarls, pointing his finger at Fitz.

Fitz pushes his chair back, Olivia grips his leg, shaking her head no.

"I wish you well, Michael. Please try and stay sober."

She moves her chair back and stands. She know it's time to leave. She can see the discord in Michael's face. It's not going to end well if they stay any longer. Fitz rises from his seat, takes his hand in hers. Olivia passes Michael, "Liv," he whispers. She stops, glances at him. "I'm sorry for everything." He states. She nods and exits with Fitz. Michael places his head in his hands. The waitress returns to the table, "Are you ready to order?" she asks. "Yeah, I'll have a glass of bourbon."

**A/N: Do you think it was wise for Olivia to tell Michael in advance? Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia paces, swiftly moving in and out of each room. Her phone is hot in her hands from the hours she's talked on it. She's going back and forth with Tina about Michael. It's been 48 hours since the meeting at the restaurant. She barely ate the breakfast Fitz cooked. Fitz peeks from behind his newspaper, his eyes follow her every move. Her hands are in the air, flailing. The tone of her voice goes up and down and her lips quiver. He's been watching this charade all morning and frankly he's tired of it. He sighs, folds his newspaper in half, and places it on the couch. He walks over to Olivia, grabs the phone from her hand, "How much does he want?"

"Five million," Tina states.

"Are you fucking serious? Five million to keep quiet." Fitz quips, glances at Olivia.

She finally lets the tears that have welled in her eyes, fall down her cheek. He softly pads her cheeks with his thumb, wiping the tears away.

Fitz's voice is deep and demanding, "Tell him, if he wants the money he has to get it from me."

"Will do, Fitz." Tina states, hanging up.

Fitz clicks the phone off, hands it to Olivia. His face is beet red, nostrils flaring, "This ends now, Olivia. I'm tired of this shit with Michael." Their relationship has been a rollercoaster and he needs some stability. He quickly moves from the living room to the bedroom of his apartment. They made the decision to stay at Fitz's apartment until they make the announcement. She is on his heels, following him inside the closet. Olivia sits on the ottoman placed in the middle of the closet. She crosses her legs and leans forward on her elbows, "Fitz, I can't let you do this."

He yanks a shirt down off the hanger, slipping it over his body, quickly buttoning it up. "You're not letting me do anything, Liv. I'm doing this because I want to…I have to. We need to move past Michael in order for our relationship to work."

He is fully dressed in a navy-blue suit. Her favorite one. She stands in front of him, gently flips the collar down on his shirt. His eyes are everywhere but on her. She blinks several times, trying to catch his attention, "Look at me." He tilts his head down, his eyes are caught by the sadness of her brown doe eyes. Her lips brush with his, calming his mood. He lets out a few shallow breaths and whispers, "I love you so much."

Olivia rests her head on his shoulder, "I love you too."

He kisses her forehead, "I want Michael to know I mean business. This is the last time we're dealing with him." His dress shoes pound heavily on the tiled floor as he leaves the bedroom and walks in the kitchen.

"I can call my father, Fitz. Michael is scared of him." Olivia states.

He pauses at the kitchen counter, and glances toward Olivia, "We've had this conversation. Don't! I can take care of you."

He dials a number on his phone, "Greg, I need to move some money into an account."

"How much?" Greg asks.

"Five million," Fitz responds.

Greg chuckles, "Are you being kidnapped?"

"No, just do it. Have it available in an hour." Fitz demands, hanging up the phone. He slips the phone in his pocket and grabs his keys off the hook next to the door.

"Fitz…wait, I have the money secured in an account. Just give me a second to get dressed and call Tina back." Olivia states, swiftly walking.

"You're not coming with me." He responds.

She hesitates, "What?"

"I'm doing this alone," he answers.

Olivia crosses in front of him, places her hands on his chest. "No, you're not. I brought this baggage into the relationship. I'll handle it with you."

"Olivia, stay here." He demands, walking to the door, opening it, and slamming it shut.

X

Fitz arrives at Tina's office and steps off the elevator. "I'm here, Liv. I have to go." He states ending his call with Olivia. Tina pushes her hands in front of him, halts his movements. "Michael is drunk! He reeks of alcohol. Don't go in there."

"Where's your security?" Fitz asks.

Tina picks up the phone in her office and calls for security. Fitz waits outside the conference room until security arrives before entering.

Michael lifts his head from the conference room table, glares at Fitz and slurs, "Why the fuck are you here?"

"I'm sure Tina told you, I have the money you requested." Fitz states.

Michael turns the black leather chair toward the window, ignoring Fitz, "Where's Olivia?"

"She's not coming." Fitz answers, throwing an envelope on the table, "The check is inside."

Michael spins the chair toward the table, opens the envelope, his eyes grow big at the amount. He chuckles, ripping the check into small pieces, letting it fall on the table like confetti. "Call Olivia and have her come here. I'm not accepting shit from you."

Fitz doesn't think, his mind is on beating the shit out of Michael. His legs move before his brain can keep him still. He fists the top of Michael's shirt, lifting him from the black leather seat, "You're a fucking disgrace. I don't know what Olivia saw in you."

Security rounds the table, pulling Fitz's hands off of Michael, "Mr. Grant, you should leave." Fitz bangs on the conference room table, wishing it was Michael's face. Michael chuckles loudly. It echoes throughout the conference room. "Fuck!" He yells, slamming the door. He doesn't want to call Olivia. He was supposed to handle it. He stands with his back against the wall, phone in his hand contemplating his next move. He looks for her name, pressing call on the phone.

"Fitz," she answers in a soft tone.

"Michael is a fucking asshole, Olivia. He ripped the check. He wants to see you." He blurts out.

"Ok, I'm on my way," she states.

"Shit!" Fitz curses, throwing his phone against the wall. He watches it bounce off the wall to the ground.

Tina peeks her head out of her office door, "Mr. Grant, would you like some water?"

"Please," Fitz states, picking up his phone, walking into her office.

"He's a piece of work…right?" Tina asks.

Fitz groans not wanting to talk, "Yes!"

"I never understood their relationship. He must have some dirt on Liv because I would have left him a long time ago." Tina states.

He takes the cup of water from Tina and walks toward the window, staring down at the street. He contemplates calling Nathaniel and having him deal with Michael. He remembers Olivia's words that Michael is afraid of Nathaniel. He shakes the thought out of his mind. He would look like a coward. The elevator dings and he darts his eyes to the sliding doors. It's Olivia. She glides into Tina's office, notices the anger in Fitz's eyes. She drops her purse on the desk and rushes to him. She caresses his cheeks, inhaling his scent, softly pecking his lips. "I'm sorry, Liv. I've failed you." He whispers against her lips. She shakes her head, "No, this is not on you." The tension in his body fades and his muscles relax from the softness of her touch. "Where is Michael?" She asks.

"In the conference room." Tina answers.

Fitz grabs her hand before she can move, "He's drunk, Liv."

"I've dealt with him like this before." Olivia responds.

"I don't want you in there with him." Fitz demands.

"I'll be fine." Olivia states.

She walks in the conference room, drops her black Prada purse, making a thud sound on the large brown oak table. Michael is slumped over in the chair, resting his head on the table. She pours a glass of water and pushes the small red cup to him. "Here…drink it." His head lifts at the sound of Olivia's voice. His eyes are blood shot and weary. She pushes the black leather chair back from the table, plops on top of the table, and dangles her feet. He stares up into her brown doe orbs, apologizing with his eyes. She turns away, not wanting to lose herself and become emotional. Michael takes several sips of the water from the cup.

"I'm not giving you the money, Michael." Olivia blurts out.

He sits up firmly in the chair, removes the cup from his lips and places it back on the table. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't need the money, Liv. You know I need the money."

"I've worked hard for my money, Michael. I'm not giving you a dime. Fuck you!" She seethes.

Michael laughs at her boldness, "Write the check, Olivia. I know things about you that will tarnish your good girl image."

She brings up the one thing that will hurt him to his core. She feels nauseous at the thought of it. She inches toward him, "I'll leak the story about Yvette and the accident."

"That was a mistake and you know it." He declares.

"You're a drunk Michael. You were drinking and driving with your pregnant mistress in my car. You almost killed her and the baby. I was a fool to cover it up for you. I…AM…DONE! She's your responsibility." Olivia yells.

"If I don't keep paying Yvette, she will go to the cops, and tell them about the accident, Liv. She will take my daughter away from me." He states.

She feels sick to her stomach at his words. She knows it's about to happen and she rushes to the garbage can, kneels over it. She dry heaves several times, gripping her stomach.

"Shit, Liv." Michael says, stumbling to her.

She puts her arm out, shielding him from touching her, "Leave me alone Michael. I'm like this because of you! When was the last time you saw her? You promised me you would never see her or that baby."

He kneels next to her, his voice low, pleading. "It was after you left me at the restaurant. I was so broken, Liv. You made it very clear you didn't want me back. I needed to talk to someone. I know I fucked up. I've apologized a thousand times. I just need your help this one last time… please."

She gathers herself, lifting to her feet. "I'm done with you...for good. You can't keep me from loving Fitz and telling the world how I feel about him." She grips the handle on the door, trying to compose herself. She opens the door. Fitz's deep blue eyes are piercing through her. She takes a few steps before falling into his arms. "Please hold me." He embraces her tightly, "I got you, Livvie," he states, padding his fingers in circles on her back.

Tina motions for the security team to enter the conference room and escort Michael out of the building. Michael staggers out, stumbling to the elevator. "There's some things you don't know about your girlfriend, Fitzgerald." Michael slurs, entering the elevator. Olivia grips her arms tighter around Fitz. She doesn't look at Michael. She hears the elevator doors close. She exhales with a deep sigh, "Is he gone?"

"Yes." Fitz states, lifting her chin. "Tell me what happened in there."

"Another time, I will. I can't talk about it right now." Olivia answers. "Where's Tina?" She pulls back from Fitz's embrace, smooths out her jacket, and interlocks her hand with his. They walk inside Tina's office.

"Can we move the interview up?" Olivia asks.

Lindsey stands making her presence known. "I've contacted Robin Roberts and she can do the interview tomorrow."

"Michael didn't take the money?" Tina interrupts.

"I didn't offer it to him." Olivia states.

"I'm glad, Liv. He doesn't deserve it!" Tina chimes.

"Is he still blackmailing you or not?" Lindsey interjects.

Olivia shifts uncomfortably, "Lindsey…Michael and I have a past. I don't want to discuss it right now."

Tina walks over to Olivia, gently places her hand on her shoulder, "Do you want me to call Robin back?"

Olivia turns to Fitz, "What do you want to do?"

"Let's do the interview." He answers.

X

Olivia wakes with her stomach swirling and a pounding headache. She swings the covers back and rushes to the bathroom. Her stomach is in knots and before she can lift the toilet seat up, the contents in her stomach, violently pour out of her mouth. Fitz pushes the door open, peers over her, holding her hair back. He lazily rubs her back through her white night gown. "What's going on, Liv."

"Just nervous," she admits shyly.

Fitz grabs a wash cloth, holding it under the warm water from the sink. He helps Olivia stand and gently wipes her mouth, "We can call off the interview, if you want."

"No! I'm fine." She answers.

Fitz lifts her chin, "You're not fine, Olivia."

"Can you make me a cup of tea, please?" She asks, trying to change the subject. Fitz walks in the kitchen turning on the kettle. He patiently waits at the kitchen counter until he hears the whistling sound. He returns to the bedroom and places the mug on the dresser before heading inside the closet.

Olivia opens the medicine cabinet, twists the top on the bottle of Tylenol, popping two in her mouth. She fills a cup with water and guzzles it down. She holds onto the sink as another wave of nausea surges through her stomach. She glances in the mirror, whispering. "Get it together, Liv." The symptoms her anxiety causes is nothing new. She has found ways to manage it. She meditates, listens to music, reading, and deep breathing. A lot of deep breathing. This time seems different. Her deep breathing is not helping. The nausea in her stomach lingers and she takes a few deep breaths in and out. Fitz walks back in the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Liv," he states.

"Hmm," she smiles, not wanting Fitz to worry.

"We can make the announcement in a magazine article and cancel the interview for today?" He persists.

"I'm ok." Olivia answers.

Fitz sighs.

She manages to put on a pair of black yoga pants and a colorful t-shirt. She sits on the edge of the bed, holding her stomach. "Can you pass me the tea, please."

He reaches over on the dresser, cradles the mug in his hand, offering it to Olivia. "When the interview is over, I want us to go away." Fitz states.

"Fitz...I" Olivia stammers.

His voice deepens, "Don't fight me on this Olivia. You need it...I damn sure need it."

She nods her head in agreement. The limo arrives promptly at 4:00am. Olivia yawns as she steps inside. She leans her head on Fitz's shoulder the moment he sits down. She doesn't feel the limo stop when they arrive at the studio. "Liv," she hears a faint whisper from Fitz. Her eyes flutter open, "Are we here?" She asks.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" He asks.

"A little bit better." Olivia responds, stepping out the limo.

They walk inside the entrance of the DXL Studio. She requests they share a dressing room as a precaution in case her anxiety starts to act up again. Cindy preps Olivia's hair in rollers. James saunters in the room hanging up her outfit. Reese cleans off Olivia's face with wipes and adds a light moisturizer. The room is silent except for the local news playing on the tv in the background. Olivia glances over at Fitz. He runs his hand through his curls making them messy and less styled. Just the way she likes them. He stands, kisses her on the cheek. "I'll leave you to your beauty regimen." Olivia smiles.

James closes the door behind Fitz. "What gives?" He asks.

Olivia shrugs. "He's worried about me."

"Why?" Reese asks, placing eyeshadow on the top of Olivia's eye lids.

"I threw up this morning." Olivia answers.

"Oh shit, Liv, are you pregnant?" Reese asks.

Olivia chuckles, "I'm not pregnant. It's my anxiety. Everything is happening so suddenly and not how I planned it."

"Is there a slim chance you could be pregnant?" Cindy asks.

"No. I wasn't able to get pregnant by Michael right away. What makes you think I can get pregnant this quickly by Fitz? Plus…I'm on the pill." Olivia answers.

James laughs loudly.

"What is so funny?" Olivia asks.

Reese chuckles, "Michael's sperm was probably just as drunk as him. I'm sure Fitzgerald Grant has super sperm that can penetrate anything."

"Oh, stop it." Olivia laughs.

Olivia feels another wave of nausea. She jumps off the chair and rushes to the bathroom. She ponders if it's her anxiety or something else. Is her glam squad, right? She shakes the thought out of her mind, returning to the dressing room, wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"Good thing I didn't put on your lipstick." Reese states.

"Anxiety my ass. You're pregnant Olivia Pope." James chuckles.

Olivia plops back in the chair, throwing her right hand up, "Finish my makeup. I need to get dressed."

X

Fitz fills a bowl with a mixture of fruit and pours coffee in a mug. He sits on the plush white couch, flipping through a couple of magazines on the table. He's in the green room waiting for instructions from the executive producer. He sighs. His mind drifts to Olivia. He's worried. He knows she doesn't like to be disturbed when she is getting ready for interviews. He takes several sips from his piping hot coffee, contemplating if he should leave the room and check on Olivia. He places the mug on the table, rises to his feet and walks to the door. The door opens.

"Fitzgerald Grant, how the hell are you?" Nathaniel asks, reaching out his hand to Fitz.

"Great! It so good to see you Nate." Fitz answers, firmly shaking his hand.

"I tried to see Olivia but her team dismissed me, so I'm here." Nathaniel states.

Fitz laughs. "Your daughter is serious about her glam squad."

Nathaniel walks over to the coffee urn, releasing the brown liquid into a mug, "How is Olivia?"

"She's ok. Has she spoken to you about her anxiety? It seems to be taking a toll on her lately." Fitz responds.

"Yes, I'm aware, Fitz. She took medication in the past for it, but hated the side effects. She refuses to go back on it." Nathaniel answers.

"Was her anxiety a factor before Michael? I never saw it when we were filming the movie." Fitz states.

"Olivia was an anxious child, but nothing to this magnitude. Michael put her through hell." Nathaniel states.

Fitz shakes his head, guzzling the rest of his coffee, "Why would she stay with him?"

"Love, I guess." Nathaniel answers.

"Did she tell you about Michael blackmailing her?" Fitz asks.

"She did. I'll take care of Michael." He states.

"I want you to know that I love Olivia very much and I won't disappoint you. She's in good hands." Fitz explains.

"I don't doubt you for a second, Fitzgerald. I know you love her and she loves you very much. Once this is over, I think her anxiety will subside. She will finally be happy. Which is all I want for Olivia." Nathaniel states.

Aaron, the executive producer walks in the green room, motioning for Fitz with his hands. "It's showtime."

"We'll catch up later, Fitzgerald." Nathaniel states.

Olivia meets Fitz in the hallway. Cindy brushes a strand of hair from Olivia's face. She symbols the 'ok' sign with her fingers. Olivia nods, grabbing Fitz's hand. "I'm going out first." She states, kissing his cheek, and rubbing her thumb over the lipstick imprint she just left. He leans against the wall and watches her walk down the hall, turning the corner, entering the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The interview flows like a perfect song and dance. Olivia is poised and answers the questions with grace and confidence. She briefly discusses her upcoming projects and philanthropic work. She doesn't miss a beat as the audience holds on to her every word. The green light in front of Fitz flashes and alerts him to enter the stage. He sucks in a gust of air, holds it until he turns the corner and enters the stage. He exhales the moment he sits next to Olivia on the blue velvet couch. His thumb circles her knee, bringing her comfort. The studio fills with a thunderous applause and the audience screams with excitement. He can barely hear the words Robin is speaking. Robin pauses and smiles at the audience. She flaps her hands up and down, signaling for them to take their seats.

"Wow!" Robin states.

Olivia smiles, leaning her shoulder into Fitz's.

The audience erupts in applause again.

Robin turns to the audience and opens her arms, points to them, "This is the effect you have on your fans. Alright…let's try and settle down. Welcome Fitzgerald Grant…how are you?"

Fitz gives a crooked smile. "I'm wonderful, Robin."

He shifts on the couch, inching closer to Olivia.

Robin glances down at her blue note card, "Since the play ended, what have you been up to?"

"Enjoying the down time. I have a few projects coming up that will keep me busy." Fitz responds.

"Can you tell us about them?" Robin questions.

"Some behind the scene work. Directing a few episodes on a couple different shows." Fitz states.

Robin smiles, "Let's not prolong the real reason the both of you are here today. There is an announcement you want to share."

Olivia reaches for his hand, gently squeezes it, and gives him the ok to speak. "What can I say Robin...I'm in love with an incredible woman."

The audience erupts in screams and cheers. Some of them are on their feet, clapping loudly.

They both glance at each other with a soft smile.

"When the movie 'Love on the Horizon' was in theaters, viewers fell in love with the characters Ben and Stella because of your on-screen chemistry. Fans all over social media had paired you two together and wanted you to be together in real life. When did this romance begin?" Robin asks.

Olivia chuckles, "I was in a relationship when the movie was filming and released. Fitz and I were only co-workers at the time."

"Olivia is a wonderful woman inside and out. I knew she was in a relationship and I respected it. We recently connected sometime around the play." Fitz states.

Robin flips the note card to the back of her stack, "Olivia, you're extremely private with your personal life. What made you want to publicly announce this relationship?"

"Social media has a funny way of embellishing the truth, Robin. I wanted to be honest about my love life." Olivia answers.

"There has been discussions about the movie being turned into a sitcom. Would either of you consider doing it?" Robin asks.

"Absolutely!" Olivia answers.

"Yes!" Fitz states.

"Olivia, your father Nathaniel is here, let's bring him out." Robin states.

Nathaniel walks out, waves to the audience, and sits in the chair opposite from Fitz and Olivia.

"Hi, Nathaniel." Robin states.

"Hello, Robin." Nathaniel states.

"What are your thoughts on their relationship? You're a major director and producer in Hollywood. Do you think this will have an effect on their careers? Was this the right move?" Robin asks.

"I'm elated they are dating and decided to announce it on tv. We are ahead of the paparazzi. As you know Robin, I met Olivia's mother Vivian on the set of the movie I directed years ago." Nathaniel states, pointing to Vivian sitting in the front row.

"Yes, that's right." Robin states with a smile.

Nathaniel smiles, "They will be fine. It's Hollywood, Robin."

"Any new projects for you, Nathaniel?" Robin asks

"I'm always working, Robin. You'll see my name around soon." Nathaniel answers.

"Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant have made it official. It was great seeing the both of you. Thank you for coming Nathaniel. That's all the time we have today." Robin states, smiling at the camera. The theme music from the show plays loudly on the studio speakers, Olivia and Fitz step into the audience, autographing pictures for fans. Olivia blows kisses to Robin as they exit the stage.

Nathaniel struts down the hallway toward Olivia's dressing room, "That went extremely well."

"Yes," Vivian states, squeezing his hand. They step inside the dressing room, waiting for Olivia and Fitz to return.

Olivia rushes in the room, heading straight to Vivian, embracing her. "I miss you mom."

"Olivia it's been too long. I miss you baby girl." Vivian states, pulling her from the embrace, brushing the curly strands of hair from her face.

"How are you feeling? Your father told me about your anxiety. Did you call your therapist? What about the meds, Liv? Did you try anything different?" Vivian rapidly asks, glancing at Nathaniel.

"Mom please calm down. I've had a lot on my plate." Olivia looks away, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Michael…things with him were stressful, but Fitz has been wonderful. My anxiety is subsiding. I don't want to take the medication. I'm still seeing my therapist." Olivia answers.

"Livvie, please don't overdue it." Vivian states.

Olivia glances at Fitz, "Mom I won't. Fitz will make sure of it…right?"

"I'll keep an eye on her." He blinks.

Vivian exhales. For the past months, she has been worried sick about Olivia, forcing her own anxiety to return. Vivian miscarried three times before giving birth to Olivia. She was anxious throughout her entire pregnancy and after giving birth. She didn't fully enjoy the experience of being a first-time mother because of her anxiety. She swore her anxiety rubbed off on Olivia.

Vivian beams, "I love when you smile, Liv. My princess is finally getting her prince."

Olivia wiggles her body in a dance from excitement. "He's finally mine, mom."

Vivian hugs Olivia, whispering, "He'll always be yours, sweetheart. I'll make sure of it."

Vivian walks over to Nathaniel interrupting his conversation with Fitz, "Excuse me can I borrow him for a minute?"

"Sure," Fitz states, walking over to Olivia, brushing his lips against hers.

Vivian squeezes Nathanial's hand, "Look at her honey…she's happy. We haven't seen that smile in a long time. I want her to stay happy. I don't want Michael anywhere near her Nate. Promise me you will keep Olivia happy."

"I will Viv…I will." Nathaniel states.

Olivia saunters over to her parents, "Why the serious faces?"

"Oh…nothing baby girl." Vivian smiles.

Nathaniel turns his attention to Fitz, "What's next?"

"A small vacation. Away from the cameras for a week." Fitz responds.

"When do you leave?" Vivian asks.

"In a couple of days." Fitz states.

Vivian claps her hands together and smiles, "Wonderful!"

"I need to take this pretty lady to lunch. I'll see you both when you return." Nathaniel states.

Olivia hugs her parents telling them goodbye. She takes a few deep breaths before linking her hand with Fitz's. She feels the tension and her stomach settling. She has an appointment to see her therapist tomorrow. She has Fitz. She's going to be just fine.

X

They board a private jet several days after the interview. "Where are we going?" Olivia asks excitedly, looking over at Fitz.

"You'll see." He states, with a grin.

The plane lands on the runway and they exit, entering a black sedan. Olivia peers out the window as the car whips down the road. She realizes they are in Mexico. She turns to Fitz and nuzzles her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Fitz."

"This trip is for you…for us." Fitz states as the car comes to a halt.

Olivia steps out of the vehicle and the warmth from the sun immediately hits her skin. She is grateful she decided to wear her hair natural for the trip. She puts her hand up on her forehead, shielding the sun. She is mesmerized by the waves crashing against each other on the distant shore. It's comforting and relaxing. She releases a breath she has been holding. She is knocked out of her trance by Fitz's deep baritone voice. "I rented all 9 villas. We will have plenty of privacy. A chef will prepare our meals every day. The butler will handle any of our immediate needs. The maid will keep our room tidy and provide turn down service every night." He caresses her cheeks, gently. "The only thing I want you to think about is the amount of times I am going to make love to you." He places his dark aviator sunglasses on his eyes and wraps his arm around her waist.

They step inside the low-rise seafront villa. The coolness from the air conditioner pricks Olivia's skin and she briefly shivers. She places her white Prada bag on the bed and walks around the villa. It's cozy and the light-yellow walls make it warm and inviting. She moves carelessly like a child in a candy store through the dining room, living room and massive marble bathroom. She runs her fingers over the glass walled rainfall shower, thoughts rush to her mind about Fitz pleasuring her in the shower. She imagines her back being up against the tiled wall and Fitz hoisting up her legs, entering her slowly. Her breathing hitches and she steps out of the shower. Olivia strolls to the infinity pool, bends down and dips her fingers inside the warm water. Fitz leans against the wall and watches her, "You like it?"

She looks up and meets his eyes, "I love it Fitz."

"Where's your phones?" He asks.

She raises her eyebrow, "My purse…why?"

She follows him inside the bedroom and watches as he digs his hand in her purse retrieving both phones. She carries two phones, one for all of her public pictures and posts. The second one is for her personal use. He turns them both off and places them inside the safe in the closet.

"No phones." He states.

"Fitz, I can't just disappear from social media without an explanation." He huffs, retrieves the phones from the safe and places them in her hands, "One post!" He grumbles. She walks out to the private beach and draws a heart in the sand. She snaps a picture of the heart with the message:

**_Taking a teeny break from social media. I'll be back soon._**

He takes her phones and his phone, places them in the safe. "Now you're all mine." He states, playfully. Olivia giggles as he spins her in his arms. Olivia smiles, capturing his lips, hungrily. She pulls back from the kiss, "What do you want to do first?"

"You," he groans, somewhat out of breath from the kiss. He lifts her to the bed, covering her lips with his. Olivia scoots up on her knees, pulling her dress over her head and tossing it to the floor. She releases her bra and throws it to the side of the bed. She slowly pulls down her panties, watching Fitz undress. His erection stands at attention, strong, thick and hard. She licks her lips, inching closer to the edge of the bed where he is standing. Her pussy vibrates as he moves closer to her, hovering over her. His head falls in the crook of her neck, he sucks on the flesh until she whimpers from the pleasure and pain. He licks down to her breasts, sucks in her right nipple and circles his tongue around it. He sucks in her left nipple, palming the right breast, teasing her opening with the tip of his dick. Olivia pants, squirms under him, "Please, Fitz…I want you…I need you inside me." He licks his way down her body, until he reaches her core. He rims his tongue around her clit, fast, then slow, before pushing his tongue through her slit. Olivia grips his curls tight, as her pussy clenches down on his tongue. Her juices flow like a fountain and he laps it up, drip by drip. He stands from the floor, lips glistening from her juices, lifting her from the bed. She feels weak, barely able to stand from her orgasm. She falls in his arms. He kisses the side of her neck, and sits on the bed. His blue eyes glance up at her, his voice is deep and filled with sex, "Sit on it."

She captures his lips and straddles his lap. His dick is so close to her center, it twitches. She makes him wait, knowing that it's burning him on the inside. "Tell me you want me, Fitz." He swipes her lips with his tongue, "Give me what's mine." He demands. She loses all of her control at his demand. She never takes her eyes off him, gliding down slowly on his hard length. She rotates her hips, taking him deep inside her pussy. Her head drops on his shoulder at the sensation. He's the perfect fit. "Fitz, you feel soooo good," Olivia whispers in his ear. Fitz tangles his hands in her hair and pulls on it. Olivia leans her neck back, bouncing up and down, stretching her walls. He trails his tongue up her neck, sucks in the flesh, marking her. His lips greedily devour her lips.

"Mmmmmm," Olivia moans into the kiss. Her body jerks from her orgasm, milking him with her juices. They move in sync for what seems like a lifetime. Slow strokes…fast strokes…gentle…hard…Olivia's body vibrates over and over in pleasure causing Fitz to release his seed deep inside her. He cradles her in his arms, trailing his fingers up and down her back mimicking the movements of playing the piano. She whispers "I love you." He holds her tight and whispers the same thing. She's never felt this kind of love. She wraps her arms around his neck as a tear falls from her eye.

X

Olivia dangles her feet in the cool crisp water of the infinity pool. She stares at the clouds as the sunlight bounces off her dark sunglasses. She smiles as she watches Fitz swim to her. "Are you getting in this morning?"

"I am," she chuckles.

He swims off. It's been like this for the last three days since they've been in Mexico. Wake up, make love, swim, make love, breakfast, relax, massages, make love, dinner, watch the sunset. It's exactly what she needs. Cutting the outside world off. Her attention has been on Fitz. She hasn't thought about work one bit. Fitz watches Olivia like a hawk for any symptoms of her anxiety. He's been gentle except for in the bedroom and she isn't complaining. She meditates and has a cup of her favorite tea each morning before waking him up. It helps calm her overthinking. She sighs. It's time to tell him the truth about Michael. Her stomach does somersaults and she feels like she is going to throw up. She grips the edge of the pool, breathes heavily. She motions for Fitz to come over to her.

The water swishes as he swims back to her. He moves between her legs, lifts from the water, and kisses her. "I need to talk to you." Olivia states.

He pulls back, noticing the concern on her face. "Liv what's going on? I everything ok?"

She runs her hands through his damp curls, "I'm ok, I need to tell you something."

He lifts himself out the pool, dries off with the towel from the side of the pool. He sits next to her and his long legs rest in the water. "Ok I'm listening."

She can't bring herself to look at him, she focuses her attention on the swaying of the trees. "I covered up something for Michael three years into our relationship. Michael cheated on me. I found out when he was in a car accident with the woman. Her name is Yvette. She was pregnant with his child. The accident was serious and left she was in a coma for 3 months. The baby was born prematurely and stayed in the NICU for some time. I paid the police department and the hospital staff to keep quiet about the accident. I know I should have ended the relationship with Michael, but I was scared for my career. I stayed with him. I knew if the story broke about his infidelity and baby, I would have been torn apart by the media."

Tears rapidly stream down her cheeks. "I kept him from his child. I made him promise he would never see Yvette or the baby. I had him banned from the hospital so he couldn't see them. I sent her money every month in exchange for her to keep quiet about the accident and the affair. I told her I wasn't leaving Michael. She agreed to keep quiet. Michael started drinking heavily. He hated me for months and I didn't care. He begged me for Yvette's contact information but I refused to give it to him. He continued to drink and I pushed him more by wanting a baby. I told him he needed to forget about his other child and give me a baby. My father was angry at Michael for his distrust and warned him that if he ever hurt me again he would intervene. I tried to keep everything a secret for a long time causing my anxiety to go through the roof. I am no longer sending Yvette money. I'm afraid she will try and sell her story to the paparazzi."

Olivia still refuses to look at Fitz and see the disappointment in his eyes. He reaches over and squeezes her hand. "Liv, I had no idea you went through all of this. Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"So, you could hate me for being an evil person." Olivia answers.

"I could never hate you, Liv. What does this mean for us?" Fitz asks.

Olivia sighs, "If the story comes out my career will take a hit and so will yours. It will be in shambles, I'm sure. Our entire lives will be thrusted in the media."

He swallows hard. His heart races and he hesitates before speaking. He's thinking. She notices his hesitation and her shoulders start to shake, tears flow faster down her cheeks and she wails, slightly, "I don't want to lose you Fitz. If you want to break up, I'll understand."

"Liv, I'm not going anywhere." Fitz states.

She throws her arms over his shoulders, embraces him tightly, kissing his lips, cheeks, forehead.

He breaks her kisses, "We need to be honest with our managers and PR department. They need to know what's going on. We have to be smart about this, Liv. If the story comes out, you need to do all of the things that help to keep your anxiety under control. I meant when I said, we're in this together."

She nods and rests her head on his shoulder.

X

Fitz hands Olivia her cell phones once they step inside the limo on their way to his apartment in New York. She immediately presses the button on the side, turning them on. She sighs at the amount of emails, voicemails, and text messages that are listed. She starts with the text messages, answering them quickly. She sees a text from Abby and laughs. She hasn't seen her in months. They co-starred in the movie together and became really good friends. She dials Abby's number.

"You better be dead!" Abby states, answering the phone.

Olivia giggles, "If I was dead I wouldn't be calling you…Hello to you Abbigale."

"I've been blowing your phone up since the interview. Great job by the way." Abby states.

"Didn't you see my social media post. I was away on vacation." Olivia answers.

"I don't search your social media daily, Olivia. I have a life. Fill me in about your romantic getaway." Abby asks.

"It was beautiful Abby. I needed it. We had a great time." Olivia answers.

"Great. You deserved it Liv after dealing with that asshole Michael." Abby states.

"Don't bring him up…ever. Are you still jet setting across the world with Liam?" Olivia asks.

Abby giggles, "I am. Things are going really well."

"I am so happy for you." Olivia states.

"Thank you, Liv. Did you get the news about the movie being turned into a sitcom? They named Rhonda Jenkins as the writer and producer. The first table read is in two weeks." Abby states.

"Yeah we signed on for the show before we left. Did you get a chance to read the script?" Olivia asks.

"Nope! It's known in the business that Rhonda gives the script the same day as the table read." Abby answers.

"Rhonda's a bad ass writer and producer. She has a lot of shows on network television right now. I think we're in good hands." Olivia states.

Abby chuckles, "As long as I get my check. I don't give a damn."

Olivia chuckles, "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Absolutely. Talk to you soon." Abby states, hanging up the phone.

Olivia walks inside the kitchen, kisses Fitz on the cheek. He is busy sautéing chicken breast and chopping vegetables. "I just hung up with Abby. She's excited about the sitcom. Can you believe we start taping in two weeks without a script?" Olivia asks, opening a bottle of red wine. She takes two glasses out of the cabinet and pours the liquid in the glasses.

"I'm not worried, Liv. We can handle it." He answers, placing the vegetables and chicken in a pan.

She takes a hearty sip from her wine glass, "I guess you're right. We are professionals."

"Exactly." He states, turning her in his arms, kissing her.

Olivia blushes, "I hope we get a lot of love scenes."

He takes a sip from his glass, "If the script is anything like the movie we will have several. You know what that means?"

Olivia smiles, "A closed set."

He brushes his lips against hers, "Yes and trailer sex."

Olivia chuckles, "You're a mess, Fitz."

He smiles and returns back to cooking.

X

Nathaniel sits in his office with his feet planted on the top of his wooden desk. A cigar dangles from his fingers, smoke fills the room. He glances at a picture of Olivia and Vivian on his desk and smiles. Olivia is his world. Vivian's miscarriages nearly destroyed him. He watched her deteriorate as a woman with each doctor visit. When she finally gave birth to Olivia he vowed to protect her with every cell in his body. He tried to give her space as a father and let Olivia make her own choices. He never liked Michael and as much as he tried to tell Olivia he was no good for her the more she clung on to the relationship with him. Olivia begged him to keep his distance when Michael cheated because she had a plan. He listened. Tina contacted him about Michael blackmailing Olivia and interfering with her relationship with Fitz. He knew he needed to get rid of Michael.

"Bring him in!" Nathaniel demands over the intercom.

Huck sternly walks in and roughly throws Michael down in the chair.

Nathaniel takes a drag from his cigar, blows the smoke in the air, "Michael St. Clair, we meet again."

Michael shifts uncomfortably in his seat and rambles, "Nathanial I'm sorry…Please know I'm sorry about Olivia. I…I…never meant to hurt her."

Nathanial pushes a glass of bourbon to Michael. "Let's drink like old times, I know you've been lying about your recovery."

Michael gulps the brown liquid down. He keeps his eyes etched on Nathaniel.

"You tried to blackmail my daughter?" Nathaniel asks.

"I only did it to try and get her away from Fitzgerald Grant. He's no good for her Nate. I thought if I could get a chance to talk to her, she would see I am the only man she needs. Instead, she pushed me to the side like trash." Michael states, sitting up in the chair.

"You are trash Michael. Fitzgerald Grant is a better man than you. Have you checked his resume? Do you know he comes from good stock? His family is part of the Hollywood dynasty. His grandfather and father created this town. You might want to consider how you speak about him." Nathaniel places the cigar on the ashtray, "Now that's who I want for my daughter. Not some low life from the bottom of the barrel." Nathaniel circles and stands in front of Michael, "You've hurt Olivia for the last time.

Michael attempts to stand, "She doesn't want me anymore. I'll leave her alone."

Nathaniel laughs and forcefully pushes Michael back in the chair, "Not so fast, I find that hard to believe."

Nathaniel walks back to his desk, and presses the intercom button again, "Bring them in." Tom, his other bodyguard ushers Yvette and his daughter Kaylee inside the room. "You've been looking for them…right?"

"Why are they here Nathaniel?" Michael asks.

"I ask the questions." Nathaniel states. "I was in the neighborhood, so I picked them up." He chuckles, sits on top of his desk, and crosses his legs. "Before you got here, I gave Yvette two choices, she could save herself and the kid or she could save you. Do you know which one she picked?"

Michael lowers his head and speaks softly, "Save herself and Kaylee, I hope."

"Correct! She didn't hesitate when she made her choice either." Nathaniel answers.

Michael glances at Yvette, "Yvette I'm sorry."

Nathaniel slaps Michael across the face. "Shut up."

"You brought this on yourself, Michael. If you had only done the right thing by Olivia. Kaylee and I would be fine. You know I didn't want you. We were a mistake. A drunk mistake. I told you to keep Olivia happy, so we could keep getting the money from her. I was saving that money for Kaylee and now I have nothing!" Yvette yells.

"Let me get this straight. The both of you were using my daughter? Two snakes in the fucking grass. Yvette this is yours." Nathaniel states, tossing an envelope on the desk. "It's a one-way ticket for you and the girl to wherever you want to go and plenty of cash to start a new life. Don't come back to LA. If I get a whiff that you've returned, I will make your life a living hell. Get them out of here Tom." Nathaniel booms.

Yvette hurries out the door with Kaylee, following Tom. Nathaniel lifts the remainder of his cigar and takes a drag. "Now what to do with you, Michael."

"Just let me go, Nate. I won't bother Olivia, I promise." Michael begs.

"Promises are made to be broken, Michael. Huck you're free right?" Nate asks.

"I have time sir." Huck states, placing a red tool kit on the desk, opening it.

Nathaniel pats Michael on the back. "Yeah you won't bother Olivia again, I'm sure of it. Huck you've known Olivia since she was a baby. You've protected my family like they were your own. Make him pay for the hurt he caused Olivia. Clean my office when you're done. Michael it was great seeing you."

Nathaniel leaves out of his office, closing the door behind him. He moves swiftly as he hears screams echo from his office. He finds Vivian in the building lobby. He smiles and kisses her cheek. She glances up at him and blinks rapidly, "Did you fix it Nate? Is he going to leave Olivia alone?"

"Yes, Viv. I promised you I would always protect you and Olivia." He answers.

Vivian smiles, "Thank you, Nate."

Nathaniel dials Fitz's number when he enters the limo. "Fitzgerald, Michael won't be a problem anymore. Keep my baby girl happy." Nathaniel states, hanging up before Fitz can utter a word.

"Who was that?" Olivia asks, nuzzling into Fitz's chest.

"Your father. He said Michael won't be a problem anymore." Fitz states.

Olivia knew exactly what it meant…her father called Huck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The alarm on Olivia's phone beeps loudly throughout the bedroom. Fitz drapes his arm tightly around her waist, groaning at the screeching sound. Olivia stirs in his arms. Flesh on flesh. "Mmmmmmmm." Olivia moans, rubs her ass closely against his erection. She loves waking up to him. Olivia turns, her breast tease the soft hairs on his chest. She nibbles at his neck, waking him. His dick twitches between her legs, rising. She exhales at the feeling. She drapes her leg over his, hoping he will glide into her like he does every morning. He opens one eye, peaking down at her, "You're first on the call sheet."

She groans, drops her hand to his hard length, teasing the tip with her thumb. "I know, but I want you."

He knows if he doesn't get out of the bed they will end up making love several times and she will be late. He kisses her forehead, removing the sheet from his body, "I'll make you some tea."

He eases out of the bed, stares down at his erection. He exhales, scratches the back of his neck, trying to think about something other than ramming his dick inside her sweet pussy. She watches him cross in front of the bed, naked. She sucks in her bottom lip, heavily patting the mattress. He enters the bathroom, smiling and shaking his head. "Later."

Olivia finally eases out of the bed, moving swiftly to the bathroom. She turns on the water in the shower, allowing it to warm up. She brushes her teeth before stepping under the warm trickles of the water. She takes the bottle of warm vanilla sugar body wash in her hands, squirting it on the washcloth. Fitz has made things relatively easy for her. They've decided to stay at his house in California while the show is taping. She made small changes around his home and he was accepting. She added yellow pillows to the gray couches in the living room. She changed the comforter on his bed from black to a whimsical blue and white. She told him the color reminded her of his eyes. She shuts the water off, steps out the shower, and wraps a long green towel around her waist. She hopes Fitz has changed his mind and is waiting for her in the bed…naked. No such luck. She hears the television blaring in the kitchen. He's watching the news in the kitchen. She slips on a winter white sweater with a pair of skinny jeans. She grabs her show binder with her notes off the dresser. She meets Fitz inside the kitchen. He pours hot water from the kettle inside her to-go mug and pushes it to her. She dangles the tea bag inside the mug, checking her watch. She sashays over to him, wraps her arms around his neck, caressing his curls through her fingers. "I have 30 minutes."

He chuckles, "Liv, we don't have time. The car will be here soon."

She crosses her hands in front of her chest. "Fine."

He drapes his strong hands down her body, "I'll make it up to you inside your trailer."

She nips at his lips, "You better."

Her phone dings, alerting her to take her birth control pill. She reaches inside her purse and pulls out the pink pack. She pops out one of the pills, places it in the palm of her hand. She grips her hands around the to-go mug, bringing it to her lips. He places his large hand over the top of the mug, "Maybe, you can stop taking them?" He's wanted to say something to her for a while but was unsure how to bring it up.

She glances up at him, her brown doe eyes pierce through him, "Fitz, are you sure? Are we ready? Are you ready?" She rambles.

"I'm not getting any younger." He admits.

She places the pill on the counter. A broad smile etches across her face, "Let me finish this pack and then we can start trying. Is that ok?"

He nods with a smile.

She takes the pill in her hand, grabs the mug in her hand. "What time are you coming to set?" She asks, walking to the door.

He shrugs. "I have to be there to tape the ending."

She winks and blows him a kiss before opening the door to leave.

She plops down inside the black SUV, twirls the pill through her fingers. Her hand drifts to her stomach unconsciously. He's right. They're not getting any younger. She's 34 and he's 41. She drops the pill in the side pocket of her purse. She rests her head on the headrest, whispers, "It won't happen on the first try anyway."

Olivia arrives at Sunset Tower studio, exiting the vehicle when it comes to a stop. She starts her day in hair and makeup and rushes to wardrobe with Lynnette.

Lynnette hangs up the outfit for Olivia's next scene. She places the shoes under the gray pant suit as Olivia rushes inside, "No need to rush. You're fine."

"Ok good." Olivia states, undressing. She's beaming and Lynnette is eyeing her suspiciously. "You seem very happy this afternoon."

Olivia smiles, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Lynnette states, handing her the outfit for her scene with Abby.

Olivia whispers, "We're going to start trying for a baby."

Lynnette squeals, "Really?"

"Yes, but please keep it a secret." Olivia states, pulling on a pair of gray dress pants.

"I will, Olivia. I'm so happy for the both of you." Lynnette states, glancing over the outfit, buttoning the suit jacket. "Perfect."

Olivia has her first scene with Abby. It's an easy scene. She nails it. She eases into the black actor chair with her name on it, flips through the rest of the script in her binder, noting the changes in red from Rhonda.

"What are you pondering?" Rhonda asks, plopping down in the chair next to her.

"I'm concerned about the last scene. Ben and Stella are ending their relationship? Why? They were in a good place."

"Ben and Stella are just characters, Olivia. I never intended the show to be a replica of the movie. This storyline needs to happen for Stella's journey. It's a good thing. You'll see. Would you be open to directing the finale? It would be a great edition to your resume. Think about it." Rhonda states.

Olivia closes the white binder on her lap, "Can I get back to you?"

"Sure! I need an answer before printing the finale script in a couple of hours." Rhonda states, easing out the chair, briskly walking off the set.

X

Olivia exits the set, needing a moment to collect her thoughts. She walks to her trailer, kick off her sneakers, sinking down on the couch. Her eyes close as soon as her head touches the soft cushion. Her eyes flutter open as she hears light tapping on the door, "Who is it?"

No answer.

She slides off the couch, opens the trailer door, slowly. She greets Fitz with a smile, steps back allowing him to enter the trailer. "How did you know I needed you?"

His lips fall to hers instantly, "I always know when you need me." She walks behind him, locking the door.

"I brought lunch." He states.

"Does lunch include you?" She asks.

He chuckles, "I brought you food." He places the bag on the small round table in front of the couch, opens it, pulling the contents out one by one.

She lifts the clear top off the salad, licks her lips, glaring in his direction, "You have something I want to taste."

He grins, "My goodness, Liv."

She giggles, "You should have put out my fire this morning."

He shakes his head, "Were you resting?"

"Yeah, trying to." She admits. "You look handsome."

"This is Ben's outfit for the final scene. I feel like we just started the show. I'm still pissed about the ending." He groans.

Olivia twists the cap off her bottled water, "I know."

Fitz runs his hands through his curls, "Rhonda wants ratings. I don't understand why she can't just keep the script the same as the movie."

Olivia shrugs, "Fitz, we have to trust Rhonda's process and the writing team."

"Fuck the process, Liv. You know I'm right! We've built a huge fan base with the show and we might lose them because of her flip flop writing." He booms.

Olivia crumples up the paper bag, waves her hands in the air, "I can't discuss this right now, Fitz. I need to be in the right head space to finish the episode in a few minutes. I'm directing the finale."

He leans his back against the wall, "What!"

She sighs. "Yes, Rhonda asked me earlier today and I accepted."

"I have to go." He states.

Olivia jumps up from the couch, blocks the door, "It's just a show, Fitz. Ben and Stella are characters. Olivia and Fitz are real. You come home to me. I come home to you. She can break them up all she wants. We are not them."

"It feels real, Liv." He murmurs.

She stands on her toes, pecks his lips, "I love you."

His arms wrap around her waist, tightly, "I love you, too." He drops his lips to her forehead, "I'll see you on set."

X

Olivia takes a few minutes to go over the script before leaving her trailer. She goes back to hair and make-up for a few touch ups and then back to wardrobe with Lynnette. Her heels pound loudly on the hard-wooden floor. She's in character mode and wants to get the scene done. She notices Fitz deep in a power nap, sitting on the couch in the makeshift apartment. She taps his knee, "They're ready for us."

His eyes open slowly, his mouth forms into a crooked smile. He positions himself on set. The director yells "Action." Olivia belts out her lines with intensity and force. Her last lines echo throughout the sound stage, "It's over. We're done Ben."

Her strong performance shocks him and sends chills down his spine. He's speechless and he forgets his lines. Olivia notices the somber look on his face,"Fitz." She whispers, trying to knock him out of his trance. Olivia waves her hand in the air, "I need a minute." She grabs his hand, pulls him over into a small corner, out of the view of the director and the rest of the cast. She rests her head on his chest, "Hold me." He immediately, wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her closely, until they are flushed together. She whispers, "It's just a show." He swallows hard, releases her from his hold. He walks back to the set and finishes the scene. The director yells, "Cut!"

Olivia undresses in the wardrobe department closet. Lynnette paces. She doesn't want to ask Olivia about the scene. She bites her nails as Olivia changes in the dressing room. Olivia emerges, "How was it?" Lynnette asks.

"It was hard." Olivia answers.

Lynnette hands her the white sweater she was wearing earlier, "Fitz wasn't too happy when he changed either."

"He said he's not live tweeting the episode. He hates it." Olivia shrugs. "I'll try to change his mind."

"I haven't seen the script for the finale. I hope it's not too bad." Lynnette states.

Olivia shakes her head, "I can't wait until the hiatus. Anyway, the cupcakes were delivered for the finale table read. I know how much you love red velvet. I made sure to order extra." Olivia states.

"Thanks Olivia. I'll make sure to get one." Lynette states.

Olivia checks her watch noting she has a few hours before the table read. She pulls out her phone as she exits the wardrobe department.

"Hi." A soft baritone voice whispers, stopping her in her tracks. She turns her head toward the sound of his voice.

"Hi!"

She glances around and notices the hallway is empty. Her body melts into his as he places sloppy wet kisses to her lips and neck. "Mmmmmm, you ready to make good on your promise?" She murmurs.

"Your trailer…NOW." He demands.

He grips her wrists, pulling her down the hall with his long strides, exiting the sound stage to the parking lot with the trailers. He slams the trailer door shut with his foot, locking it swiftly. Fitz topples over her as they crash down on the couch. He kisses every area of her skin that is bare. His eyes are a stormy gray, filled with lust and desire. She can tell he needs her desperately. Olivia tries to keep up with his pace, taking off her clothes, tossing them to the floor. He unbuckles his pants, drops them to the floor, revealing his thick, hard, length. Time is of the essence and he doesn't wait to glide inside her core. She moans at the contact, wraps her legs around his broad back, pushing him deeper.

"Open wider for me." He groans.

She drops her legs from his back, parting them wider. "That's it, sweet baby. I want you to feel every inch of me."

"Yesssss." She hisses, tugging on his curls.

He drives into her with fierce intensity, her back rubs against the couch as her head inches to the edge. She whimpers, "Fitz…Fitz. I want to get on top."

He flips them over, almost causing them to crash to the floor. He grips her tightly, tossing one of the pillows to the floor. "Fuck me, Olivia." He groans. She can't stop moving. She rides him hard and fast, feeling the pleasure building inside her. She lets out a soft cry. "Yes, fuck, me, baby." Fitz moans. He was straining beneath her, his hips lifting with hers, pushing his dick deeper, harder, inside her core. She could feel the sensations slamming through her, sending ripples up her spine. She lowers her head to his shoulder and loses all control. She bites and sucks at his skin, slamming her pussy on his thick, throbbing dick penetrating her, fucking inside her until she screams. She shudders, writhing, twisting against him from the pleasure of her orgasm. She feels him coming, hot spurt after spurt, filling her. Olivia rests her head in the crook of his neck. She tastes the salt from his sweat with each kiss. She whispers, "We just made a baby." His eyes close from exhaustion, "What did you say?" he mumbles. She keeps it to herself. She doesn't repeat it.

X

They rush out of the trailer, walking briskly to the set. "Shit, Fitz." Olivia states.

"Calm down, sweet baby. They won't start without us." He states.

They pause at the entrance to the studio. "How do I look?" Olivia asks.

He leans down to her ear, "Like I just fucked you senseless."

"Quite the opposite, Mr. Grant. You needed a nap." Olivia states, with a shimmy of her hips.

He opens the door, lightly tapping her on the ass. She turns to him before they enter the room, "Quick picture for the fans."

He nuzzles close to her as she snaps the picture on her phone. They walk inside the room looking for their name on the white place card that is on the table. Fitz sighs when he doesn't see his place card next to Olivia. The place card next to him is left blank signaling a special guest. Olivia sits next to Abby, twists the cap off her water bottle. She grabs the pencil from the table and begins to tap it on the table. She's nervous. No one knows that she is directing the episode. She is unsure what the episode will entail. She can feel her anxiety rising. Abby taps her shoulder, "You ok?"

"Yeah." She answers.

Abby leans closer to Olivia, "Any idea about the special guest?"

"No clue." Olivia responds.

Abby shakes her head, "I watched you and Fitz with the last scene, I could tell it was difficult. Rhonda has steered several shows in the wrong direction with her shock and awe bullshit. I hope she doesn't do the same thing with this show."

Olivia chuckles, "It remains to be seen."

Abby smirks, making her fingers in fake quotation marks, "Go team, Rhonda."

Olivia covers her mouth, stifling her laugh.

Two sets of heels click loudly down the hallway. Olivia feels her heart beating through her chest. The entire room goes silent as Rhonda and the special guest turn the corner, entering the room. Olivia slaps her hand over her mouth.

"Good day all," Rhonda states, distributing the scripts.

"Isn't that?" Abby asks.

"Yes, Abby. It's Melissa."

"Everyone please welcome Melissa Drew. As some of you know, Melissa appeared in the Broadway play with Fitzgerald. You can have a seat. I believe you're next to Fitz."

Melissa saunters to her seat. Olivia fixates her eyes on her, watching as she pulls out her chair. She eases down on the chair, scooting close to Fitz.

Melissa whispers, "It's so good to see you again, Fitz."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Melissa drops her head to the script, noticing Olivia's name in bold print as the director. She huffs, crossing her arms across her chest, tapping her foot under the table. Her eyes pierce through Olivia with hate. Olivia smirks and gives a cocky wink. Knowing that she is the new love interest in the show, Melissa reads her part with bliss. Annoyed, Fitz speedily reads through his parts. Once the table read is complete, Olivia curses under her breath, inserting the loose papers inside her white binder. Fitz talks briefly to Abby while watching Olivia's demeanor. She gives a warm smile to Rhonda before standing to leave the room. He ends his conversation with Abby and walks to her, snaking his arm across her lower back, whispering, "We need to talk,"

He jets down the hallway, exiting the studio toward the trailers. Olivia is almost jogging trying to keep up with his long strides. They reach her trailer first. His hand pushes the door open with force, it slams against the back wall, creating a loud thud. Olivia jumps from the sound. "Fitzgerald?" She quips.

He bangs his hand on the small counter, "fuck that shit! Rhonda can kill me off. I don't give a damn. There is no way I am doing any scenes with Melissa."

Olivia sits on the couch, keeping her eyes on his body language. It's stiff almost unrecognizable. His face and ears are turning beet red by the second. She quietly slips off her sneakers, stretching out her toes.

He's pacing and rummaging his hand through his sandy brown curls. She chuckles softly as one curl forms a small 's' at his forehead.

"Why the fuck is Rhonda introducing a new love interest for Ben?" He booms.

She stands, rubbing her hand over his back before grabbing two water bottles from the black mini fridge. She takes a few sips and speaks in a soft tone, "she claims it's a journey for Stella."

"Journey my ass. She wants high ratings and thinks changing the fucking dynamics from the movie will give her what she wants." He quips.

Olivia sighs, "The show is doing really good, Fitz. I don't think she's doing it for the ratings."

He pushes off the counter, moving rapidly to the door, "Whose side are you on? You know what…Fuck this…I'm going to Rhonda's office!"

"Fitz, you can't! It will jeopardize your role on the show. Think about your career." She states, jumping from the couch.

"Olivia, I'm thinking about what is right." He huffs, trying to move past her.

Olivia places her palms steadily on his chest, tired of the ranting, "Maybe you should tell me what this is really about, Fitz. Why are you so against acting with Melissa again?"

"I don't believe in the storyline, Liv. It's being forced because of Rhonda's agenda. For whatever reason, she doesn't like us together." He states, kissing the top of her forehead.

Her hands flow down his chest, locking around the lower part of his back, "I find that hard to believe, Fitz. Rhonda? Why would she try to interfere with our relationship?"

He sighs, "I don't know, Liv. I just have this feeling. Have you noticed the way she looks at us when I do the simplest thing, like kiss you?"

"No, I haven't noticed." She plops down on the couch, "maybe it was a mistake for us to work together. The movie was filmed in a short period of time, but this…this is a huge commitment and…"

He kneels in front of her, cupping her cheeks, interrupting her, "Working with you is not a mistake." He presses his lips lightly against hers, waiting until she parts hers, allowing him entrance. Their tongues duel, soft moans release in the air. Olivia breaks the kiss, whispering, "I love you."

"Love you more." He states, standing and pulling her flush against his body. "I need to prepare for my next scene, but I have some time before I head to the sound stage. You should stop by my trailer." He winks, drops his lips to her forehead, lingering them there before he exits her trailer.

X

Fitz paces in his trailer, glancing over the script, reciting his lines word by word. He wants to vomit in his mouth from the script. It's sickening and he doesn't believe any of the words on the paper. He sighs and takes a sip from the glass filled with scotch. He normally doesn't drink before a scene, but he needs something to push through the thought of kissing Melissa again. During the play, Melissa pursued him hard. She would leave little notes in his dressing room after rehearsals. There were times she came out of character and called out his name during the make-believe sex scene on stage. The nightly dinners were supposed to be platonic but Melissa took his gesture the wrong way. When Olivia showed up the night of his opening, he knew Melissa was upset. Her abrupt departure from the play took him by surprise but he figured he would never have to work with her again.

He hears light tapping on the door and swings it open, assuming it's Olivia.

His jaw drops at the sight of Melissa. "What do you want?" He asks.

She moves higher on the top step, inhaling his scent, "invite me in."

He steps out of the way, allowing her inside the trailer. He needs to make it clear to her that he won't tolerate any nonsense during the taping of the show.

Melissa taps her fingers along the counter, "It's good to see you, Fitzgerald."

"What do you want?" He repeats, keeping his distance from her.

"I don't bite, Fitz. We used to work together for goodness sake. Why are you treating me like this? Is it because of your girlfriend?" She smirks.

"I'm in a relationship, Melissa. Whatever you think will happen between us…won't." He states.

"I could've had you, Fitz. You were this close to fucking me. I saw it in your eyes." She states, pinching two fingers together in his face. "I auditioned for this part and got it. I left the play, so you could have your precious Olivia. I'm not giving this show up for you or for her."

He takes two steps back, feeling the wall against his back. "You're delusional. We were never close to doing anything, Melissa. Get out!"

Melissa laughs, "That's what you think, Fitzgerald. I have my ways."

"Get out!" Fitz booms.

Olivia glances across at Fitz's trailer and sees Melissa leaving. She barges over to her, pointing her finger, "Why were you in Fitz's trailer?"

Melissa chuckles, "Well, hello to you, Olivia."

"Fuck the small talk, Melissa. What were you doing in Fitz's trailer?" Olivia asks.

Melissa smirks, "Wouldn't you like to know. I needed advice on our upcoming kissing scene. You know the one where his tongue is supposed to be halfway down my throat. You have the notes from Rhonda…correct?"

"Don't fuck with me, Melissa. This is your warning." Olivia groans.

Melissa laughs eerily, moving closer to Olivia's face, "I won't go away so easily this time, Olivia."

Olivia huffs as Melissa turns on her heels, walking away.

X

"Action!" Olivia calls out on the sound stage.

She watches the scene between Fitz and Melissa. He's uncomfortable and it's showing. Melissa acts appropriately and portrays the character's emotions. Olivia flips through the script in her white binder, inching closer to the small tv screen. She shifts uncomfortably in the black director's chair, knowing the kissing scene is next. Fitz offers a simple peck to Melissa's lips. She glances back down at the script and reads the notes from Rhonda, "A deep longing kiss between two lovers."

"Cut!" She yells, walking up to Fitz. "What happened to the original kiss?"

"I spoke to Rhonda and set some ground rules about my acting preferences. One, kisses will be closed mouth and nothing with tongue. Two, sex scenes will be fully clothed and short…if any, three, there will be no shirtless scenes, four the touching will be minimal and five, if you cross that line Melissa you're fired." Fitz smirks.

Melissa places her hand on her hips, "You're being unprofessional, Fitz. How am I supposed to act with all of those stipulations?"

"Take it or leave it." He groans, walking away.

"This is your fault." Melissa quips, pointing to Olivia.

"Let's run the scene again." Olivia sighs, ignoring Melissa. "Action!"

Fitz repeats the same actions from before. A simple peck on the lips.

Olivia yells, "Cut! Let's take a break."

Fitz strolls to Olivia, gently massages her shoulders, kissing the sensitive spot on her neck. She looks up at him, "Fitz, this is going to backfire on you. Rhonda…"

He cuts her off, "I…don't…care!"

Melissa groans, watching their public display of affection. She pounds her feet heavily across the stage. Abby cuts off her movements and pushes her inside one of the empty offices.

"What the hell?" Melissa snarls, tripping inside the room.

"What's your end game blondie?" Abby demands.

Melissa laughs, "Damn, can Olivia fight her own battles?" She pushes her finger in front of Abby's face "My end game is Fitzgerald Grant in my bed."

Abby swats her finger out of her face, "here's the thing Melissa. You don't want to mess with Nathaniel's baby girl. He…will…destroy…you."

"Is that a threat, Red?" Melissa asks.

Abby laughs, "Olivia let you off easy the first time. Take heed to what I'm saying, leave Olivia and Fitz alone."

"I'm not scared of Nathaniel or Olivia. I'm not budging on Fitz. I've wanted him for a long time and I almost had him exactly where I wanted him. But Olivia showed up with her magical powers between her legs and poof he was like putty in her hands. I'm going to get a taste of Fitzgerald Grant, Abby, mark my words." She snickers.

"Wow! You're a real bitch, Melissa." Abby states.

"I've been called worse. Don't get caught in the crossfire." Melissa states, placing her hand on the door knob.

"Oh, I won't." Abby sneers as Melissa walks out of the room. "You're one crazy bitch Melissa, but I'm even crazier." Abby states pulling her phone from her purse, stopping the recording on the phone.

X

Nathaniel ruffles through several papers on his desk, sipping his morning coffee. A hard knock comes on the door. "Come in." He states, placing his mug on the desk.

"Sir, this just came for you." Huck states, holding up a brown envelope.

"What is it?" Nathaniel inquires.

"It's a recording from Abby." Huck answers.

"I knew she would come in handy. Did you listen to it?" Nathaniel asks.

"I did and you need to hear it." Huck responds.

Nathaniel places the USB inside his computer and presses play. He sighs, slamming down his laptop screen, "Get me everything you can find on this Melissa chick."

"I'm one step ahead of you, boss." Huck states, tossing a black folder on his desk. "She was in the play with Fitzgerald. Read the last line."

Nathaniel arches his eyebrow. "Are you fucking serious, Huck? They're sisters?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Huck answers. "I can make her disappear, boss."

"Who's producing the show she's on?" Nathaniel asks.

"Rhonda, sir." Huck responds.

The eerie sound of bones cracking, echo throughout the office as Nathaniel stretches his neck and fingers. "Bring the car around. I need to deal with Rhonda first."

Nathaniel exits the vehicle after arriving at Sunset Tower Studio. He stands at the back of the sound stage with one leg propped up on the wall, watching Olivia direct a scene. She's a natural and he smiles at her confidence. It reminds him a lot of himself when he first started out as a director. He pushes off the wall when she yells 'cut'.

"Hello sweetheart." He states, walking toward her.

Olivia snaps her neck around and smiles, "Dad." She opens her arms for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Nathaniel answers.

She chuckles, "Your office is across town."

"I came to see an old friend," he answers.

"Who? Rhonda?" Olivia questions.

"Yes. Do you know where I can find her?"

"In the conference room." Olivia answers.

"How are things with you and Fitzgerald?"

"They're good. I'm not sure if working together was the best idea, but other than that things are fine."

"Is there tension because of the show?" Nathaniel asks.

"Rhonda changed the narrative of the story and Fitz isn't handling it well." Olivia answers.

Nathaniel nods, "I'll fix it."

"Dad, it's not a big deal." Olivia responds.

"It's a big deal to me." He states with a slight pat to her back.

Olivia quickly changes the subject, knowing her father will spring into action shut the entire production down. "Where's mom?"

"Having a spa day with friends." He answers.

"Must be nice." Olivia chuckles with a small smile.

Nathaniel leans down and kisses Olivia on the cheek. "Dinner tonight. The four of us."

"I would like that." Olivia answers.

"Ok. See you around, kiddo." Nathaniel states, walking off the stage.

He finds Rhonda standing in front of a white board, briskly writing on it with different colored markers. She doesn't notice him until he clears his throat. She rolls her eyes, capping the blue marker in her hand. "Nathaniel."

"Rhonda." He states with a soft tone.

She leans her palm on the oak table, steadying herself, "What do I owe this visit, Nathaniel?"

"In the neighborhood. I wanted to visit an old friend." Nathanial answers.

"Bullshit. What do you want?" Rhonda quips.

He moves closer to her, leaving a small space between them, "I see you're up to your old tricks."

"What are you talking about?" She asks, taking two steps back, needing space. She loses all of her defenses when she is close to him.

He leans against the table, and crosses his arms over his chest, "Melissa."

"You're here to discuss Melissa? She's a damn good actress." Rhonda responds.

He chuckles, "She's mediocre at best and you know it. She's here for a reason."

Rhonda ignores him, uncaps the marker and walks back to the whiteboard with her back to him. "Don't tell me how to run my show."

He steps in front of the board, blocking her from writing, "She's here to build a wedge between Olivia and Fitz. You're not slick Ronnie."

Rhonda caps the marker again and nudges it in his chest, "You don't get to call me that…not anymore."

He shrugs, shifting away from her.

She lowers her eyes to the floor, "You left me for her, Nate."

"Rhonda that was a long time ago. Is this payback? Are you intentionally trying to hurt Olivia?" Nathaniel responds.

Rhonda lifts her head, eyes piercing through him, "I got your attention."

Nathaniel chuckles, "I will burn this so-called empire of yours down. Don't fuck with me."

"How is she? Your wife? Is she everything you ever wanted?" Rhonda asks through gritted teeth.

Nathaniel inches closer to her, anger suffusing his face, "Don't ask about Vivian. Keep her name out of your mouth. I want Melissa gone."

"No…can…do…Nate. I have an entire storyline written about her character. You don't get to come in here and call the shots. My name is on the door."

"My money started this company or did you forget." Nathaniel groans.

"Fuck off." Rhonda states, tossing the marker across the room.

"Get rid of her, Rhonda. Three episodes and I want her gone." Nathaniel demands.

She plays with the hem on the bottom of her shirt, "It still hurts you know…the way you left me."

"She was pregnant. What did you want me to do?" He answers.

"I wanted you to stop fucking her and be true to me." Rhonda yells.

Nathaniel sighs, "Ronnie we've been over. I've apologized more than once. You have to move on. Look, I want Melissa gone. If I see her on my screen more than the three times I suggested, I will send Huck your way."

Rhonda takes a deep breath, "Don't send Huck. I'll fix it."

"You're on your way to greatness Rhonda. Don't fuck it up." Nate states, wrapping his fingers around the door handle, staring at Rhonda.

Rhonda glances at him, her heart skips a beat, "We were so good together, Nate."

"Get a dog Ronnie. Your loneliness is showing." Nate states, opening the door.

Rhonda screams as she pushes the black leather rolling chair across the room.

"Nathaniel Pope. It's a pleasure." Melissa states, extending her hand as he walks out the conference room.

"Melissa, right?" Nathaniel questions.

Melissa blushes with a grin, "Oh…wow…yes. I must be doing something right if one of the biggest producers recognizes me."

Nathaniel taps Melissa on the shoulder, "It would be wise for you to stay away from my daughter and Fitzgerald."

Melissa places her hand over her mouth, "Oh Mr. Pope, I have no idea what you're talking about. It was nice meeting you, though." She swings the conference room door open, huffing. "What is he doing here?"

"Melissa." Rhonda states, wiping her eyes.

"He got to you." Melissa shakes her head in frustration.

"We have history, Melissa. Our original plan isn't going to work. I can have you on the show for three episodes…that's it." Rhonda states, gathering up her things. "I'll put you on one of my other shows."

Melissa stands in front of her, blocking her from leaving, "I don't want to be on another show, Rhonda. You need to stick to the deal. I'm here to get Fitzgerald back and I can't do it in three episodes."

"Figure it out, Melissa. I'm done being part of your game. I only agreed to help you so I could get some attention from Nate. I realize now, it's not worth it. He has a guy, Melissa. You can't play with Huck." She says, pulling the binder close to her chest.

"Fuck Huck and you. I'll do your measly 3 episodes and then I'll figure out my own plan. Fucking loser." Melissa states, storming out of the conference room.

X

Melissa arrives at her apartment after 16 hours of working on the episode. Exhausted from the day, she shuffles over to the freezer, opening it with a sigh. She picks out a frozen meal and throws it in the microwave, slamming the door shut. She is still reeling from the events earlier in the day. She opens the refrigerator and grabs a beer, rustling in the drawer for the bottle opener. She flips the top off the bottle and guzzles some of the liquid down. She pulls out her phone and sees she has several missed calls from her sister. She doesn't feel like listening to one of her lectures, but she knows if she doesn't call her back, she will keep calling her. She huffs, pressing on her name, listening as the phone rings in her ear.

"I've been calling you all day Melissa. Where were you?" Her sister asks.

"At work." Melissa answers, abruptly.

"How was work?" Her sister asks.

"What do you want Yvette? I have shit to do." Melissa answers, sipping more of her beer.

"I was just checking on you." Yvette states.

"No, you weren't. You wanted to make sure I wasn't plotting anything against Olivia and Fitz. Melissa responds.

"Melissa, you promised you would stop. You know what happened to Michael. Nathaniel will kill you." Yvette grits through her teeth.

"I'm not scared of Nathaniel. You got what you wanted Yvette. Now let me get mine." Melissa states.

"I've told you countless times, Michael was a mistake. He ruined my life." Yvette yells through the phone.

"Shut up. No one is going to stop me. I have to go." Melissa states, hanging up the phone.

The microwave beeps reminding her the food is ready. She sucks her teeth and walks inside the bathroom. She opens the medicine cabinet and fumbles with several pill bottles before picking up one bottle, returning back to the kitchen. She tosses the pills on the counter, banging them with the beer bottle until they are crushed into small pieces. She places the white powder inside a Ziploc bag and drops it in her purse. "I have to do shit myself. Here's to us, Fitzgerald Grant." She chuckles, lifting the beer in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Olivia slides her Michael Kors black dress over her shoulders, glancing back at Fitz on the bed. She sits on the mattress and buckles the strap on her black Louboutin heels. His back presses firmly against the headboard, his eyes fluttering open, thick with sleep.

"Fitz we're going to be late for dinner with my parents. What are you doing?" She asks, crossing quickly to the bed, slightly throwing the covers back.

He runs his fingers through his curls, "Liv, I'm beat. That was the fourth time today. I can barely keep up."

A soft giggle escapes her lips, "Get up and shower."

He strides across the bedroom, swiftly moving to the bathroom. He opens the glass door and steps inside the shower, allowing the warm water to hit every sore spot on his body. His mind quickly drifts to the evening ahead. Dinner with Nathaniel and Vivian. He hears a few soft knocks on the door, and realizes he needs to end his thoughts. He shuts off the water and wraps a towel around his waist.

"I picked out a few options." Olivia states, laying several shirts and pants on the bed.

He slips on a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, answering, "I'll wear the light blue polo shirt with the navy-blue slacks."

She cups his cheeks, brushing her lips across his, "You're so handsome."

"Thank you. Now move away so I can get dressed. I'm going to have to cut you off." He chuckles.

"No way. You love alllllll of this good loving just as much as I do." She states, rubbing her hands up and down her body.

He laughs.

Fitz clinches his fingers tightly around the steering wheel of his black Porsche, whipping through the streets of California. Olivia notices the tension in his neck, she drops her hand to his knee, softly caressing it. "It's just dinner with my parents, Fitz."

He offers a small smile, "I know."

Fitz drives up to the tall black iron gates marked with a gold cursive 'P.' Olivia blurts out the code and he punches the numbers on the small black box. He slowly drives around the circular driveway, putting the car in park when he reaches the front door. Turning off the ignition, he lets out a sigh. He rounds the car, opening the door for Olivia, and helps her to her feet. Vivian swings the front door open and rushes to Olivia, throwing her arms around her.

Fitz steps back giving them space.

"I miss you, Livvie."

"I know, mom. It's been awhile since I've been home." Olivia states, reaching her hand behind her back, motioning for Fitz.

"Where's my manners? Fitzgerald, how are you?" Vivian asks, embracing Fitz.

"I'm well, Vivian."

Vivian ushers them through the tall wooden door, "come in."

His eyes widen as he enters the luxurious home. Two grand staircases wrap around the center of the foyer. Old antique couches and love seats mix with modern accessories. Large gold frames line the walls with family portraits.

Olivia points to one of the portraits, "This is my favorite. My father rented out the entire zoo for me and my friends when I was five."

"Very cute." He responds, linking his fingers with hers.

Anita, the private chef appears from the dining room, announcing, "dinner will be ready soon."

"No rush, Anita. I need Livvie's help with picking out a dress. Your father is taking me to the Essence Empowerment lunch this year." Vivian walks swiftly to her husband's office, knocking on the wooden door, "Nathaniel."

"Come in," he answers.

He stands from behind his desk, and strolls toward Vivian. Hugging Olivia, he reaches out his hand for a firm handshake from Fitz.

"Nate, dinner will be ready, soon." Vivian states, caressing his arm up and down.

He pecks Vivian on the lips before turning to Olivia, "Anita is making your favorite dish."

"Ohhh really. I can't wait to eat." Olivia squeals.

"Hi Olivia." Huck interrupts her, halting her excitement.

"Huck."

Nathaniel nods at Vivian.

"Livvie, come and help me pick out the dress before we eat." Vivian states, pulling on Olivia's arm.

"Liv," Fitz whispers as she walks past him.

She pecks him on the lips, "he's all bark and no bite."

Fitz stands in silence, observing Huck, when the office door closes. Fitz swallows hard, thinking about the rumors he's heard throughout Hollywood about Nathaniel. He was known to have extremely tough protection around his family. Fitz knew he was in close proximity of one of his trusted security personnel.

Nathaniel pats Fitz on the back and motions him toward the seat next to Huck. "Fitzgerald meet Huck."

Huck's voice deep, and threatening, "You're the one with, 'Radiance?'"

Confusion flashes across Fitz's face, "Who?"

"It's Olivia's code name." Nathaniel responds.

"Yes." Fitz answers.

Huck grunts.

Nathaniel leans his palms on the hard-wooden desk, turning his computer toward Fitz, "Listen."

The recording from Abby plays through the speakers.

His jaw drops as he listens to the words spewed by Melissa.

"When was this?" Fitz asks, standing from the chair, and pacing around the office.

"Recent. Melissa was hired by Rhonda to destroy your relationship with Olivia. It's payback for what I did years ago."

"What you did?" Fitz questions, running his hands through his curls.

Nathaniel inhales deeply, "Years ago, I was in a relationship with Rhonda. I cheated on her with Vivian. When Vivian became pregnant with Olivia, I ended the relationship. Needless to say, she was pissed. Rhonda has tried everything in her power to destroy me, but I always have my ear to the streets and know exactly when she's plotting something against me. I'd hope she would leave me alone after I gave her money to start her production company. No fucking luck." Nathaniel bangs his fist on the desk, "I don't tolerate people going after my daughter or my wife. I've given Rhonda several chances to get her shit together. She's agreed to keep Melissa for three episodes and then let her go. This is her last chance and she knows it. If she crosses me again, I will have Huck bury her alive."

Fitz gasps, glancing quickly at Huck, then back at Nathaniel.

"Does Olivia know about any of this?" Fitz asks.

"She doesn't know about my relationship with Rhonda." Nathaniel answers, standing in front of Fitz, crossing his arms across his broad chest, "I don't like liars either, Fitzgerald."

"What are you talking about?" Fitz asks.

Huck hands Fitz a picture without looking at him. Fitz glances at the photo and chuckles, "This kiss was harmless. Melissa came on to me. If you look closely I wasn't kissing her back. This is bullshit!" Fitz states, tossing the picture on the desk.

Nathaniel scratches his head, "Have you been honest with my daughter?"

"I didn't tell her about the kiss, if that's what you're asking." Fitz answers.

"Here's what we're going to do…Huck will take care of Melissa. I'll take care of Rhonda if she doesn't keep up her end of the bargain. You'll come clean to Olivia." Nathaniel states.

"Fuck!" Fitz yells.

Huck stands to his feet, "Watch your tone!"

"I want you with my daughter, Fitz. You're good for her and she truly loves you. However, lie to her and I'll throw your ass in a ditch with Michael. Let's eat." He states, opening the office door.

Huck scurries out the office, disappearing down the hall.

Fitz pushes his hands inside his pockets, briskly moving to the dining room. His arms wrap around Olivia's waist, holding her close against his chest.

"Everything ok?" She asks.

Vivian notices his blue cerulean eyes have turned to a stormy dark gray, "Excuse me." She states, rushing to Nathaniel.

"I need to talk to you." Fitz states.

Olivia exhales, "You're scaring me."

"After dinner, please give me some time."

"Whatever you need, Fitz."

"Dinner is ready." Anita announces, placing the last dish on the table.

Fitz fidgets during dinner, barely eating. Olivia nervously watches him and picks at her food.

Olivia leans over to Fitz and whispers, "Let's talk now."

He doesn't know how he's going to tell her. His mind races and he can barely swallow from the lump that has formed in his throat. He's nervous about her reaction. He follows Olivia to the balcony outside, immediately embracing her, and crashing his lips on hers.

"Fitz." Olivia pushes away. "Talk to me."

"Your father…there's a picture…of me kissing Melissa…he has it." He blurts out, stepping back from her.

Olivia shakes her head, moving away from him, "Wait…you said nothing happened between you and Melissa."

"It didn't. She kissed me one night. That is all. I…I…didn't respond to the kiss. I'm being honest, Liv."

She feels faint, you…you lied to me, Fitz?" She muffles.

"No, Liv." He drops his head into his hands. "It didn't mean anything to me so I didn't tell you. Your father is forcing me to tell you."

Tears flow down her cheeks, "I gave you an opportunity to tell me everything that happened between the two of you. I am such a fool."

"Liv, please." He begs.

"I trusted you, Fitz."

"Nothing else happened. You've got to believe me."

She throws up her hands, opening the sliding doors, and walk back inside the house. He runs behind her, following her to the car. She leans against the car, trying to catch her breath when a wave of nausea hits her. She bends over, throwing up the little amount of food she has in her stomach. She stands up firmly only to find everything spinning. Before she can catch her breath, everything goes black.

X

They move aimlessly from interview to interview during the press tour in New York, discussing the season finale. Smiling, holding hands, and light embraces. Faking it for the cameras. In reality, they aren't speaking. They sleep separately and only meet up for their designated interviews. Olivia plops down in the makeup chair, exhaustion setting in. She briefly closes her eyes, trying to center her mind.

Fitz swings the door open, his voice deep, filled with anger, "We need the room."

Her glam squad quickly scurries out the room.

She sighs, opening one eye, before closing it back, "I'm not doing this while we're on the press tour."

"When?"

"When I feel like I'm ready to talk about it!" She quips.

"The silent treatment you're giving me is unfair and you know it. We're two grown adults. Talk to me, please." He takes a few steps inching closer to her.

Olivia huffs, pushing her hand out in front of her, "I need time. Let's just get through the last interview and then..."

The door slams before she speaks her last words.

It's been like this since she found out he kissed Melissa. She doesn't know how to fix it. She wants to forgive him and move past it but at the same time she's angry. She remembers fainting in his arms and waking up in her old bedroom inside her parents' house. She stayed a few days with her parents, refusing to go to the hospital. Fitz was by her side until she returned home. His kindness was now a distant memory.

She shakes her head when the door opens and James waltzes inside with her next outfit, sashaying across the room, "Chile, I just saw Fitz in the hallway. He is big mad. What's going on between the two of you?"

Olivia rolls her eyes, "I don't feel like talking about it. Is this the outfit I'm wearing?"

"Mmmhmm, what do you think? It matches Fitz's tie." James answers.

She ignores him, pulling the dress off the hanger, and slipping it over her shoulders.

"How does it look?" She asks with a twirl.

"It looks better than that nasty attitude you're sporting." He states, walking out with a suck to his teeth.

She takes a deep breath before leaving the dressing room. She meets Fitz in the hallway. His back is to her and his shoulders are higher than normal. He's stressed and visibly upset. She stands next to him as the light flashes to let them know to enter the stage. She grabs his hand and he flinches a little, squeezing her hand. She keeps her face stoic as they move down the hallway toward the stage.

X

They board the private jet in silence heading back to California after the press tour. He's exhausted from trying to get her to talk to him and her constant refusals. The driver drops her off at her apartment. He's furious but tries to remain calm. They have one more event, the finale cast dinner hosted by Rhonda.

He arrives at the party before her and talks to Abby, keeping his eyes fixated on the door. He catches a glimpse as she walks in. She's beautiful and he desperately misses her touch. They keep their distance when the dinner begins. Abby notices right away the change in their behavior and she questions Fitz, but he brushes her off. Fitz keeps his distance from Melissa, and makes sure he knows where Olivia is at all times. Despite their present situation, he loves her and wants to make sure she's safe.

"Talk to him, Olivia. He looks like a sad puppy." Abby states, sipping a glass of white wine.

"I have no sympathy for him. He lied Abby." Olivia states.

"It was a kiss he didn't initiate. You're being childish."

Olivia shrugs, "I'm not ready to talk to him."

"If you keep this up, you're going to push him away." Abby says, standing and moving toward Fitz.

"I tried." She states, patting Fitz on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he says, solemnly.

He walks to the bar and requests another scotch.

"Hey handsome," Melissa croons in his ear, sitting on the bar stool next to him.

"What do you want?" He asks, sternly, guzzling down the scotch in one sip.

She places her hand on top of his, "So soft." He flinches.

Melissa chuckles, "Don't be scared of me."

He quickly moves his hand from hers, "Don't fucking touch me."

Melissa winks at the bartender, closely watching Fitz's behavior. She waits. The sweat begins to form on his forehead and she knows the drug is starting to take effect.

Fitz feels dizzy and light headed. "Did it get hot in here or is it me?" He asks, sweat trickling down his cheeks.

Melissa bends over, whispering, "It's about to get really hot, Fitz."

He stumbles off the bar stool, "Can you get Olivia. I don't feel too good."

"I got you. How about I take you to her." Melissa states, holding him up.

He nods his head. "Ok."

Melissa has no intention of taking him to Olivia, instead she walks him down a dark hallway behind the bar, toward the room she arranged earlier in the evening. When she arrived at the party, she paid the bartender a hefty amount and promised a few quick feels if he put the drugs in Fitz's drink.

Sweat pours down his face and he snaps his neck around realizing he's no longer inside the party room, "Where's Olivia?"

"She's coming, but first let's get you out of this shirt. It's soaked." Melissa states, unbuttoning his shirt. She takes a towel and wipes the sweat from his face.

"I need Olivia," Fitz whispers.

"Stop asking for that bitch." Melissa yells.

He flinches from the sound of her booming voice. "I didn't mean to yell, Fitz. I'm sorry, focus on me."

His body feels heavy and his head feels like a small man is pounding inside it.

"Fitz," Melissa whispers, straddling his lap. "Tonight, I'm going to finally get what I want."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Olivia feels a slight twinge on the side of her stomach. She knows something is wrong. It's the same pain she felt when her grandmother died. "Fitz." She calls out, standing from the couch, searching for him in the crowded room. Her breathing hitches and it hurts to swallow. She doesn't see him. She remembers him dancing with Abby and then…

Olivia is moving throughout the room, "Rhonda have you seen Fitz?"

Rhonda sips on her gin and tonic, "No, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Her feet move quickly across the room, desperately looking for Fitz. She takes out her cell phone, dialing his number. It goes straight to voicemail. A soft cry escapes her lips, "Where are you?"

She knows her behavior the last couple of days weren't particularly the best. She regrets it. She takes short breaths, pushing through a small door leading down a hallway. Her feet feel like bricks are attached to them. It's hard to walk. She leans her back against the wall for support and prays silently to God.

She sees a shadow in the distance, approaching her. She squints, recognizing the shape of the figure. It's Huck.

"What are you doing here?" She blurts out.

Huck places his hand on her shoulder, "Fitz…he's in danger. I've been tracking Melissa all day and something isn't adding up. I'm missing something."

Olivia collapses to the ground. She screams and places her head inside her hands. Tears stream down her face. "Why is he in danger?" She asks.

"Melissa…Did he tell you about Melissa?" Huck asks.

"No, we haven't been talking. He told me about the kiss."

"Fuck, Olivia. Stay here. I need to find him." Huck grunts.

"Find him, please…" she wails.

He quickly moves a few feet away from her, searching the room. He knows he can't leave her like this but he doesn't want to risk outing one of the undercover agents. He has no choice. "Shit…_Radiance_ is down. I need help. Use the double doors near the bar." He whispers to the watch on his wrist.

Abby rushes through the doors, "Go." She yells to Huck.

"Liv…I got you." Abby states.

"Abs…Fitz…he's…help him…help me…please." Olivia states, dropping her head on Abby's shoulder.

Huck kicks in every door he sees. He searches his small iPad once more, watching Melissa's movement on the screens. "Bitch." He calls out as he sees her hand the bartender money and a small bag. He rushes through the double doors, trying not to make a scene. He dips behind the bar like an alley cat and pulls out his gun, holding it at the bartender's private area. "Move and I'll fucking blow your dick off." The bartender swallows hard and stands at attention. "The girl that gave you the money and the drugs where is she?" He demands.

He stutters. "I…I…gave her the key to one of the rooms in the back. She said she would show me a good time later if I helped her out."

"Show me." Huck demands, staying low to the ground until he reaches the back hallway.

"There. Behind the doors is another room."

"If you're fucking with me, I'll send your head to your mother."

"Man, I'm not lying. She's in there. She said she needed to talk to her boyfriend, so she could get rid of him and have a good time with me tonight."

Huck pulls his arm back and swings it around punching the bartender in the face, knocking him to the ground. He walks through the doors and hears faint sounds.

He quietly opens the door and sees Melissa undressing Fitz. He's completely out of it. His eyes are glossed over and his head is hanging low over the chair.

He has to be precise with his movements. He creeps in, making no sound. He rushes behind Melissa, cupping her mouth with his hand. Tom has been following Huck's movements on his watch. He takes two steps inside and swoops Fitz out of the chair, linking his shoulders through his.

Melissa tries to escape Huck's grip. He holds his gun to her temple, "Move and I'll kill you. What did you give him?"

Melissa giggles, "A little bit of this and little bit of that."

"You're about to meet your maker." Huck states, dragging Melissa through the doors and out the back toward the hallway.

X

Abby sits next to Olivia inside the hospital room. Tears stream down Olivia's face, she's shaking uncontrollably as she watches the machines light up and beep. Fitz's breathing is shallow and he's just lying there. She stands and paces. "Do something." Olivia yells to Abby.

"Liv, I can't. I'm not the doctor. Remember what the doctor said. He's resting. They pumped his stomach and most of the drugs are out of his system. He needs rest."

She shakes her head and toes off her shoes. She eases on the left side of the bed, placing her head on his shoulder. She runs her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry for everything, Fitz. This is all my fault. You have to come out of this, please. I have something to tell you. I think you'll be happy. She lifts his lifeless hand and places it on her belly. "There. I know I was supposed to wait until I finished the pack of birth control pills before we started trying for a baby, but I stopped awhile ago. I'm hoping we made a baby. I need you."

Abby places her hand on Olivia's shoulder, "I'm going to get you some water."

Olivia nods.

Abby opens the door and bumps into Nathaniel. "How is she?" He asks.

"Not good." She states, wiping her eyes. "If he doesn't make it, she won't recover from this."

Nathaniel pushes the door and stands with his back against it, watching Olivia. He feels a deep ache in his chest. He drops his head back to the hard frame of the door, trying to hold back his tears. His phone buzzes in his pocket, he pulls it out answering it, "kill her." He demands, hanging up.

"Livvie, baby girl…it's dad." He pulls up a chair next to the bed.

Olivia continues to whisper different memories inside his ear.

"Liv," Nate whispers.

"Dad, not now. I only want to spend time with Fitz."

He sits there and waits, rubbing her back. Remembering the times when she was upset as a little girl and he did the same thing. Olivia drifts off to sleep. The loud beeps from one of the machines wakes her up. She flutters her eyes open and sits up. The nurse rushes inside the room and realizes the pulse oximeter has fallen off. "What's happening?" Olivia asks.

"His pulse oximeter came off." The nurse answers. She places it back on his finger and exits the room. Olivia eases down on the bed and lays her head back on his chest. "Please wake up, Fitz."

It's been a day and he still hasn't woken up. His vitals are good and the doctors keep stating he will wake up soon. Her anxiety is high and she is finding it hard to relax. Sleeping by his side helps. She hasn't left his side.

His mouth is dry and his throat hurts. He flutters his eyes open, trying to figure out where he is. His body aches and he feels out of sorts. He feels something heavy on his chest and he looks down and sees Olivia asleep. He lifts his arm and it feels weighted down like a ton of bricks. He strokes her cheek, whispering her name, "Liv...Liv."

She jumps, glances up at him, "you're awake."

"What happened to me?"

"Melissa drugged you."

He turns his head and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Fitz. This is all my fault. We weren't talking and I didn't know Melissa was a threat to you."

"It's not your fault. I should have told you." He responds.

"No this is on me. I'm sorry."

The nurse walks inside and checks his vitals and smiles. "Hello Mr. Grant. Glad to see those beautiful blue eyes. This lovely lady has been waiting for you to wake up."

"How is he doing?" Olivia asks.

"Vitals are good. The doctor will be in later to discuss everything with you."

Olivia nods.

Olivia sits on the edge of the bed. "I was thinking, when you feel better. I want to get married. I don't want to wait anymore. I almost lost you."

He chuckles, "I have to ask you first."

She chuckles, "I know. While we're on hiatus from the show, I want to do it. I don't want a public spectacle. Something small and simple will be fine."

"Ok." He answers.

X

A month later...

He's better and she's grateful. She hasn't left his side since they came home from the hospital. She decided not to sign her lease again for her apartment. She moved most of her belongings to his house. She watches him all the time, mostly due to her anxiety. She is happy they are attending a small party at Abby's house. They haven't been in a group setting since the last party. It's good to see him laughing again and having a good time. Olivia finally takes a moment to breathe. She walks inside the kitchen and grabs the small bowl of pineapples off the counter. She pops one in her mouth and lets the juices slide down her throat. "So good." She whispers, taking another one from the dish.

Fitz walks in, looking around the kitchen, "There you are."

"Try one." She states, pushing the fruit to his lips.

"Damn, that's good. You've been eating them a lot." He states.

"Yeah, I've been craving them for some reason."

She kisses him lightly on the lips, tasting the sweet juices.

"Get a room you two love birds." Abby states, walking in the kitchen.

Olivia smiles, stepping back from Fitz. "Do you have anymore?" She asks, handing Abby the empty bowl.

Abby grabs the bowl, walking over to the refrigerator, "Damn, Liv, you ate the whole bowl."

Olivia chuckles. Fitz yawns, leaning on the counter.

"We're going to head out if that's ok." Olivia states.

"No problem. I'm glad you came." Abby says.

"Hey I never asked how did you know to find me in the hallway the night of the party." Olivia asks.

Abby smiles, "You should talk to your father."

They spend a few more minutes at the party before they leave for Fitz's house. Olivia slips off her dress and shoes, easing down on the mattress. He does the same. She rests her head on his chest, inhaling his scent, softly pulling on his chest hairs. "How are you feeling, Fitz?" She asks.

"I'm fine." He answers.

She asks him the same question every day and he answers the same. She's scared of losing him.

"I have an appearance on the late show tomorrow. You wanna come with me?" She asks.

"Sure." He answers.

It's been some time since they made love and he misses it. He's been cleared by the doctor but Olivia's anxiety has taken a toll on her. He's tried to initiate it, but she refuses and dwells on his health.

He kisses the top of her forehead. "I miss you."

"I'm right here." She responds.

"No, Liv. I miss being inside you. Connecting with you."

She exhales, "I miss you too. I want to, but…"

"No but this time. Let's try…ok?"

He disappears under the covers, spreading her legs open, dipping his head to her center. Sucking, licking. She's panting, gripping his curls, moving his head in a circular motion. "Oh my…mmmmmm." She moans, sucking in her bottom lip. He continues as she lifts her hips up and down. He inserts two fingers, stretching her walls with a scissor effect. Her body convulses and she cries out his name.

He slides up her body allowing his chest hairs to brush against her nipples. She winces from the sensitivity. He sucks in the skin at the side of her neck, entering her slowly. He's methodical with his movements. Stroking…kissing…stroking…kissing…stroking. She's lost in the feeling, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding tightly on to him. She moves her hips, falling into the same rhythm. They move like two dancers performing to the perfect song. Whispers of I love you are uttered from the both of them. They reach their peak together, exploding and coming undone. It's exactly what they needed.

X

She races to the bathroom as soon as daylight peaks through the sheer curtains in the bedroom. Her head leans over the toilet and she's throwing up. He races to her, rubbing her back and holding her hair in place. She grabs a towel from the rack and wipes her mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asks with worry.

"Just my anxiety."

"The show?" He asks. "I can't imagine you're nervous. You've done plenty of them."

"I guess I'm a little nervous about the questions he's going to ask. I don't want to talk about the show." She answers, leaning on the countertop.

"You're a natural. You'll do just fine. Plus, I'll be right by your side."

She cups his cheeks, "I love you so much."

"Want to join me in the shower?"

"Sure."

X

Olivia steps out of the black SUV and waves at a few fans before entering the side door to the Jimmy Kimmel show. She meets her glam squad inside the dressing room. They are giddy and she doesn't know why. They've been whispering non-stop and refused to include her in their secret conversations.

"What am I missing?" She asks

James giggles, "Oh nothing, honey."

She slightly rolls her eyes with a whine, "Tell me."

Reese finishes styling her hair. "Looks perfect."

Olivia steps inside the bathroom and pulls the pregnancy test box from her robe. She hid it from Fitz and her glam squad. She reads the directions multiple times before following the directions. She places the test on the counter and waits with her back against the counter. She silently prays and smiles. She knows it's been longer than a minute and she turns toward the counter. She lifts the test and reads the words…PREGNANT. She holds in her excitement and looks up, whispering, "Thank you."

She wraps the test in a large amount of toilet paper and throws it in the trash. She buries the box under some of the papers in the trash. She washes her hands and returns to her dressing room. She glances around and realizes her glam squad are nowhere in sight. She slips on the floral print dress James left her in the dressing room. She sifts through the jewelry on the table, picking up a pair of diamond floral earrings, putting them in each ear. She hears the door creak open and she smiles when Fitz steps inside.

"Hi," she states.

He bends down pecking her on the lips. She glances back down at the jewelry, looking for a ring to match the earrings.

"Which one?" She asks Fitz, picking up a few choices.

"How about this one?" He states, placing a black velvet box on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Open it and see."

"Fitz." She whispers.

He takes the velvet box and kneels, "I've always loved you Olivia. From the very first moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. Time wasn't on our side in the beginning but now it is. I want you and only you. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Her hand covers her mouth, she lets the tears flow as she holds out her left hand. "Yes…yes." He takes the 10-carat diamond ring out of the box and slips it on her finger.

"Wow, it's so big Fitz." She states.

He stands. "There are two rings." He pulls out another black velvet box that has a circular band with diamonds around it. "I know you don't like flashy jewelry and would be hesitant to wear the big diamond in public. I figured the band you could wear out in public and the diamond you can wear around family and friends."

"Fitz, I love you. I love both of them. Thank you."

"Which one you want to wear now?" He asks.

"I'll wear the band tonight, but as soon as the show is over. I'll put on the diamond."

"Ok." He states, lifting her, spinning her around in his arms.

"Did my glam squad know?" She asks.

"They did." He answers, walking to the door, allowing them inside.

"Let me see." James states, lifting her finger. "It's cute, but where's the big one?"

Olivia laughs, "over there."

"Shhhiiiittttttt!" he yelps. "Reese bring your ass."

Reese hugs Olivia and looks over James's shoulder at the diamond ring. "You did good, Fitz."

The producer for the show opens the door and announces the show is ready for taping. Olivia looks down at her hand, kissing the band. She caresses Fitz's cheeks, "I love you."

"I love you too."

X

A month later…

She looks over at her wedding dress hanging on the door. It's simple. Exactly what she wanted. She didn't want a long engagement and was glad they decided not to wait. She planned the small event with Tina her PR person. Tina suggested a small church in Hailey, Idaho so they wouldn't be recognized. Tina booked two rooms under alias names at a small bed and breakfast for them. They only invited their parents to the wedding. She still hasn't told Fitz about the pregnancy. She wants it to be a surprise. She slips on her wedding dress and changes her diamond band to the 10-carat diamond ring. Fitz left for the church before her. A white Excalibur limo picks her up from the bed and breakfast. Nathaniel waits at the entrance of the church. She keeps it together as the music starts to play and she walks down the aisle with her father. She smiles as she passes her mother and Fitz's parents. Vows are exchanged and they are pronounced husband and wife.

"That was fun." Fitz states, slipping off his black tuxedo jacket.

"We're married!" Olivia yelps, twirling around in her wedding dress.

"I'm so happy you're mine." Fitz states, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I have a surprise for you."

She gives him a soft smile and goes over to her suitcase. She lifts a clapperboard, holding it behind her back. It's the same one director's use when they call out '_Action_,' while they are directing. She hands it to him. "This is for you."

He's slightly confused. He drops his eyes and reads what's on it,

**Production: Grant Baby**

**Scene: Our First**

**Director: Mommy and Daddy**

**Date: TBD**

He blinks several times, looking from the clapperboard to her, "Is this what I think it is? Are you?"

"Yes, we're having a baby." She responds.

"A baby." He repeats.

"I'm still really early and I haven't been to the doctor's yet, but I took a test and it said I was."

"This is the happiest day of my life. A wife and a baby."

X

Yvette hasn't heard from Michael in months and now she hasn't heard from Melissa. She knows deep down they are dead. She knows Nathaniel has killed them. She sits on the couch and cries. She's all alone. Two loud knocks are heard on her door, interrupting her train of thoughts. She jumps and swings the door open. It's Nathaniel. He pushes her to the side and enters. Huck and Tom stand behind him

"I normally don't make house calls but I figured this would be tough on you." He throws several pictures on the coffee table. Yvette walks over to the table and picks up the pictures screeching loudly. The pictures display Michael and Melissa's lifeless bodies.

"Your sister and boyfriend were warned about interfering in Olivia's life. They chose not to listen and they met their fate. I suggest you continue to stay invisible. You've been a good girl. Here's some more money to keep your mouth closed." He states, throwing an envelope on the table. "If I even think you're out to get revenge. Your daughter will be next. Understand?"

"Yes." she nods.

"Let's go." He states, walking briskly out the door. Yvette collapses to the floor, wailing.

Nathaniel eases down inside the limo. He smiles at Vivian.

"Did you take care of everything?" Vivian asks.

"I did."

She lifts her black Gucci sunglasses to her eyes, "I took care of Rhonda."

He snaps his head, glaring at her.

"You're not the only one in this family who has their ear to the streets." She lifts her champagne glass to his and clinks it.

The END

**Thank you for reading this story. We have reached the end. This was my first time writing a story with a lot of twists and turns for Olitz. Thank you to everyone who left constructive reviews and kind words. To the few that left not so nice words thank you for keeping me motivated to write. Darkness cannot drive out darkness. Only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate only love can do that. Sending love and light to everyone. **


End file.
